Soy Tu Muso
by ddfrankie
Summary: Naruto, un joven harto de los tratos que le da la sociedad por ser hijo de una de las familias mas poderosas de Japon, busca su propio camino como estudiante de Literatura. Conocera, se enamorara, y formara una vida con su escritor favorito. YAOI.
1. CAPITULO I

I.- CAPITULO 1

Estoy en la limosina que mis padres me alquilaron para ir a su bendita cena. Al parecer tratan de hacer las paces conmigo, que pena que eso nunca pasará, nunca pasará porque ellos son unos estúpidos con mente cerrada, unos tontos que no pueden aceptar que su unigénito es homosexual. No entendieron, ni entienden, ni entenderán que mi destino no es como el de ellos, que yo no quiero dirigir esas malditas empresas de las que mi padre es dueño, lo único que yo haré hasta los últimos días de mi vida será escribir. Con eso comeré, pagare mis cuentas y viviré, con eso me alimentare a diario, con las palabras que tecleo en la computadora.

Soy Namizake Naruto. Asi es, mi apellido puede ser un regalo del cielo, y al mismo tiempo una maldición, porque gracias a él la gente no puede ser genuina conmigo. Lo único que observan cuando posan sus ojos en mi es a un joven atractivo de cabellos rubios y orbes celestes, hijo de una de las familias más poderosas de Japón. Estoy harto.

La limosina para al frente de un restaurante, un lujoso y, al parecer, prometedor restaurante de comida gourmet. Entro por la gigante puerta de cristal y diviso a lo lejos una mesa en la que mi padre, Namizake Minato, y mi madre, Namizake Kushina, están hablando de forma amena, con el mismo amor que los unió hace ya 20 años. Quizás en esa parte es la única que la que, en serio, los admiro.

Me acerco lo más rápido posible, quiero acabar cuanto antes con esto. Siempre me están tratando bien, me pagan los lujos que desee, incluso me pusieron en mi propio apartamento cuando se los pedí, porque ellos son asi, demasiado paternales, otra cosa que no me gusta mucho.

- Hola – Es la única palabra que mis labios articulan. Una astenia única recorre mi cuerpo cuando mis padres me muestran las sonrisas más grandes de sus repertorios.

- ¡Naruto! – Grita mi padre con una expresión de sorpresa (obviamente fingida) – Que alegría que estés acá.

- Tú mandaste a esa limosina a que me recogiera, ¿verdad? – Pregunté, obviamente sabiendo la respuesta. Mi padre entendió mi tono, asi que solo se cayó el hocico.

- Buenas noches, Naruto – Dijo mi madre, tan dama como la recuerdo y recordaré.

- Siéntate, por favor – Comentó mi padre. Que estúpido que era, obviamente me tenía que sentar, sino no me hubiera siquiera presentado a esa dichosa cena suya. En serio que a veces me sacaba de quicio.

Me senté en la silla del lado de mi madre. Siempre fui muy unido a ella, desde pequeño. Por el hecho que mi padre no paraba mucho en casa, empecé a agarrarle un odio y repulsión a su forma de ser, incluso ni yo me lo puedo explicar. Ahora ya no trabaja, tiene gente que hace eso por él, asi que él solo supervisa que no le roben sus preciados ingresos, según él para "su vejez". ¿Cómo alguien que tiene 40 años puede pensar en algo asi? No lo sé ni lo sabré. Seguro que ya tenía en mente que yo no le daría un centavo cuando estuviera anciano.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad, hijo? – Preguntó mi madre. Saqué del bolsillo de mi Casaca un papel en el que estaban impresos todas las notas del ciclo.

- Velas tu misma – Le digo, estirando la mano para pasarle aquel papel. Al igual que mi padre cuando lo salude, también se hace la sorprendida al encontrar nueves y dieces (basados en nota máxima diez). Digo que se hace la sorprendida por que esas eran mis notas regulares, las notas que siempre sacaba y saqué sin mucho esfuerzo.

- No esperaba menos de ti, hijo – Dice con orgullo en sus ojos. Le pasa aquella hoja a mi padre, y este también me da sus felicitaciones.

La cena estaba ocurriendo de forma normal, nada nuevo, comíamos de nuestros platos tal y como las otras personas en el establecimiento.

De repente veo a alguien conocido. Una chica, una de mis amigas de la infancia, acercándose a nuestra mesa. Observo que entra por la misma puerta por la que yo entre, y al ver que yo la observe, me sonríe. Se dirige a nuestra mesa, asi, de la nada.

- Muy buenas noches – Son las palabras que dice.

Entonces me acuerdo de ella. Me acuerdo, pero hago como que no.

- Oh, que sorpresa – Dice mi padre, otra vez con su maldita sorpresa fingida. Alguien necesitaba decirle que no sabe simular una mierda. – Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con un tonito aparentado.

- Estaba pasando por acá, y por la ventana los vi, asi que me decidí a entrar. Muy buenas noches, señora Kushina – dijo mirando a mi madre – Naruto, ¿eres tú?

Obviamente soy yo, estúpida, sino quien más, quien mas tendría un aspecto idéntico a mi padre, si fuera más joven seriamos gemelos. No pude contestarle como se debía por mi gran sentido de ética (que creo, tengo).

- Asi es. ¿Tú eres Haruno Sakura, verdad? – Pregunte con la misma falsedad con la que ella me habló – Recuerdo que solíamos jugar de pequeños.

Si, solíamos jugar de pequeños. No sé como eso ocurrió, pero de hecho no volvería a jugar alguna cosa con esta chica estúpida y falsa.

- ¿Qué sorpresa, no crees, Naruto? – Dijo mi padre.

Ya empezaba a entender todo. Entendía todo lo que ocurría, pero no diría ninguna palabra, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar la estupidez de mis queridísimos padres. Sakura ni siquiera fue invitada a sentarse, pero lo hizo, a mi lado.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando jugaban de niños, Naruto? – Empezó mi padre con su intento de sacarme alguna sonrisa melancólica. Asenté con la cabeza para dar por terminada esa pregunta. El muy tarado suspira como si estuviera rememorando. – Aun recuerdo aquel día en el que me dijiste cuanto te gustaba Sakura, estabas tan nervioso, si… lo recuerdo… fue tu primer amor.

Maldita sea. Al parecer este imbécil que llamo padre nunca entendería. Siguio con su discursito cursi.

- Mira, Naruto, ahora Sakura está más bella que nunca, si fuera tú, la invitaría a salir.

Se forma un tinte rojizo en la cara de Sakura, y tengo que decir que en mi rostro también. Pero lo mío es muy diferente, me pongo rojo por la furia, la furia de saber que mi padre no entenderá jamás que a mí me gustan los hombres y no las mujeres, que no me importa lo que diga su maldita iglesia, a la que le da regalías monetarias casi infinitas. Nada de esa mierda me importa, Nada. Pero al parecer no entendió, no entiende ni entenderá. Veo a mi madre, que pena que me da que ella llegue a ver esto, pero no hay otra forma, esa es la forma que mi padre necesita ser tratado, no porque sea mala persona, sino todo lo contrario, por ser demasiado buena, o por tratar de serlo, siguiendo las reglas de un libro llamado Biblia.

Me paro de la mesa, tratando de no observar el rostro santurrón de mi madre (en el buen sentido de la palabra) para que no sienta decepción de mí por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

- Al parecer nunca lo entendiste, padre – Dije, tratando de calmarme a mí mismo – A mi no me puedes estar planeando citas a ciegas con chicas, ¿y sabes por qué? POR QUE A MI ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES – Esto último lo grite tan fuerte que todos en el restaurante lo escucharon – Siempre me gustaron, desde niño, pero eso tu nunca lo entendiste, creíste que el poder de tus rezos darían frutos, pues te digo algo, ESO NUNCA PASARA, seré homosexual por el resto de mi vida, asi soy feliz, no necesito estar dando dinero a una iglesia aristocrática para sentirme en paz conmigo mismo. Espero algún día lo entiendas.

Dichas estas palabras salidas de mi hígado, me dirijo a la puerta que me vio ingresar, y que ahora me ve salir de forma tan bochornosa y poco elegante, con todas las miradas siguiendo mi paso.

Ya estoy afuera. Aire puro, al fin un poco de aire toca mis mejillas calientes de la cólera. Me dispongo a caminar, quizás eso me ayude a olvidar un poco todo ese circo. Antes de alejarme más, solo volteo, volteo a ver a mi mamá, a ver su cara de confusión, la misma que vi cuando le confesé por primera vez que era gay, hace ya dos años, e incluso después de todo este tiempo, ella también piensa que puedo "cambiar", aunque no sea tan inoportuna como mi padre. Ya no importa, caminaré.

Qué lindo es caminar, siempre me ha gustado caminar, desde pequeño, con mi madre, cuando paseábamos por el centro de la ciudad. Estoy muy cerca del centro, asi que me encaminare hacia allá.

Llego a la plaza principal y observo como las personas corren como locas por doquier, entrando a una y otra tienda, con bolsas llenas de productos en sus brazos. Lo había olvidado por completo, hoy era el aniversario de nuestra aburrida nación llamada Japón. Preferiría ser budista (la religión con mas creyentes en Japón) que Cristiano, pero bueno, la vida es asi, me dio padres cristianos, y debo respetarlos. Mierda, estoy volviendo a acordarme de eso. Olvida, olvida, olvida.

* * *

Estoy caminando por aquellas calles tan brillantes, aquellas que no visito de forma muy seguida debido a que soy un flojo o un traumado, y repentinamente algún torpe se choca conmigo. Quizás fue mi culpa por andar pensando en tonterías, pero seguro que esa persona no tiene menos culpa que yo.

Aun no veo su cara, no sé si es hombre o mujer, solo veo como caen al piso las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

- Lo siento tanto – Digo simultáneamente como reflejo. Me fijo en lo que salió de aquellas bolsas, lo que cayó en el asfalto. Libros.

- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa – Habló el extraño. Digo extraño porque ahora escucho que es un hombre. Su voz me puso algo nervioso, una corriente de escalofrió subió por mi espalda al escucharlo hablar (no estoy exagerando, asi de nervioso me puso)

- Yo te ayudo – Dijo al ver que estaba recogiendo aquellos libros solo. Eran muchos, unos 15 de todos los tamaños y grosores.

Empecé a ayudarle a recoger, y por primera vez vi su rostro. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero algo era seguro, definitivamente era apuesto. Su rostro era de un níveo perfecto, y esto contrastaba asombrosamente con sus cabellos oscuros, sus orbes aun más oscuros, y unos labios rosados completamente besables (lo siento, aun soy gay, y siempre me he fijado en los labios de aquellos que tienen potencial).

Tenía que pensar, y pensar rápido, no podía permitir que alguien tan "perfecto" por asi decirlo, se fuera de mis manos. No soy alguien que sea superficial, pero es que aquella belleza era hipnotizante, algo que en definitiva no se podía pasar por alto.

Pienso en algo que pueda retener a este chico para que hable conmigo, quizás me dé su nombre, o incluso podamos tomar algún café, juntos. Podría solo pedirle su número, pero no soy tan sociable como para atreverme a tal sinvergüencería. Me fijo en los libros que estoy recogiendo, y diviso uno bastante interesante, pero lo más interesante fue que ni siquiera había salido al mercado aun.

- Disculpa – Tenia que preguntarle su nombre – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tenía esa manía estúpida, que antes de preguntar algo, preguntarle su nombre y luego decirlo con la pregunta. Me mira mal al principio, pero luego me lo dice.

- Soy Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke – Me dice, esta vez el mirándome por primera vez. Fija sus oscuros ojos en mí y me siento desnudo.

- Este… ahm… - Titubeo como casi nunca lo he hecho, generalmente soy seguro de mi mismo, o eso trato de transmitir – Sasuke, ¿cómo es que tienes este libro antes que saliera a la venta?

Veo que se sorprende, y quisiera saber el porqué. Quizás cree que, por que soy rubio, soy un tonto. Está bien, eso es estúpido, ya no sé ni en que estoy pensando.

- ¿Te gusta ese autor? ¿El tal "Nagashi"? – Pregunta con curiosidad.

- Claro que sí, es uno de mis autores favoritos – Digo con total sinceridad. Es la verdad, prácticamente lo amo, por asi decirlo. Su escritura es exquisita, su redacción, casi perfecta, y ni que hablar de su léxico, siempre me sorprende. – ¿Cómo es que tienes este libro?, sale en una semana.

Mira el interés en mis celestes ojos y sigue con aquella conversación. Todo esto transcurría con nosotros aun en el suelo, a pesar que ya habíamos terminado de recoger los libros.

- Pues… - Comienza a pensar – Quizás te parezca raro, pero él es un gran amigo mío.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto con una emoción que me salió del corazón. Esto tenía que ser una obra del destino, me acabo de topar con uno de los (atractivos) amigos de Nagashi. – ¿Podría conocerlo? – Pregunto con esperanza pronunciada.

- A, eso no lo sé, dependerá de que te portes bien conmigo, porque él y yo somos muy buenos amigos – Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que yo había pensado al decirme "dependerá que te portes bien conmigo" – ¡Oh No! – Empezó a reírse a carcajadas – Solo quería saber si es que querías ir a tomar un café conmigo.

¡Me invito un café! ¡Qué Genial! No puedo creer que alguien que sea amigo de Nagashi (Aun sigo notando su extremadamente sexy apariencia) me haya invitado un café. ¡Podría llegar a conocer a mi autor favorito! Esto es demasiado bueno.

Estábamos caminando por la calle, mientras me empezaba a contar que es un literato, razón por la cual conoce a Nagashi. Según él se conocen de la universidad.

Llegamos a un Starbucks bastante cercano de donde nos encontramos. Ingresamos y fuimos directamente a pedir nuestros cafés. A pesar que dijo que me "invitaba un café" no permití que él pagara, asi que yo pagué mi propio café. Fuimos a una de las mesitas para sentarnos y conversar un rato.

- Y dime – dijo para romper el hielo – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

- Yo soy… - Pensé en decirlo con apellido, pero de hecho reconocería ese (maldito) apellido – Soy Naruto.

- Pues Naruto, que suerte que tienes de haberte chocado conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa destructora y sensual – Porque gracias a mi podrás conocer a uno de tus autores favoritos.

- En serio que no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Conocer al hombre que escribió tan perfectas historias, y a tan corta edad, porque se puede notar que es joven. Dime algo… ¿cuál es su verdadero nombre? – Le pregunto, espero me lo diga.

- Ese es su nombre…

- Eso no te lo creería jamás, es obvio que es su seudónimo. Asi ha firmado sus dos libros, sin su apellido. Sinceramente no creo que ese sea su verdadero nombre.

Se quedo pensativo un momento, tomo un poco de su café y me habló.

- Adivinaste, ese no es su verdadero nombre. ¿Quieres saber su verdadero nombre? – Me pregunta, posando sus ojos en mí, esperando la respuesta de forma impaciente.

- Asi es – Respondo seguro

- ¿Quieres conocerlo?

- ¡SI! – respondo con mucha energía en mi voz, demostrando que de hecho esa es la verdad, que quiero conocerlo, hablar con él, preguntarle cuales fueron sus inspiraciones para escribir "_Y de repente, un ángel_" y "_El cojo y el loco_"

- ¿QUIERES CONOCERLO AHORA MISMO? – Dijo Sasuke (¡le dije SASUKE!) con decisión, y sentí que ya estaba en el cielo, con el solo hecho de saber que lo conocería.

- ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! – repetí tres veces, para que parara con las preguntas y empezara a dar respuestas.

- Muy bien.

Dejo su café a un lado y se acerco a mí, o, más específicamente, a mi oído. Al principio me fui para atrás de la sorpresa, pero el uso su mano derecha para sujetar mi nuca y llevar su boca a mi oreja. Sentí su aliento, y me estremecí, literalmente.

- Yo soy Nagashi. – murmuró Sasuke.

No sé porque, pero en la forma en la que lo dijo, en como lo dijo, como es que tenia aquellos libros de Nagashi, le creí, le creí al instante.

Esa fue la tarde/noche que una limosina me recogió/raptó de mi apartamento, la noche que discutí con mis padres, y la noche que conocí a mi autor favorito, Sasuke Uchiha, alias Nagashi… y del que luego yo me convertiría en su Muso.


	2. CAPITULO II

II.- CAPITULO 2

Le creí. No sé porque, no sé cómo, pero sin ninguna prueba y con la más total y plena confianza a su palabra, le creí. Pero, ¿cómo no creerle? Fue tan convincente (o quizás solo fue la forma sensual en que me lo confesó).

Ya nada de esto importa. Lo principal es que seguí mi instinto, le creí, y termino siendo verdad.

Ahora estoy en mi apartamento, más específicamente, en mi cama. Son las 8 de la mañana, y aun no puedo creer que la noche anterior hable con mi autor favorito, aquel que vendió miles de ejemplares, y cuyos libros han sido traducidos a más de 18 idiomas. Fue tan irreal todo, y tan increíblemente asombroso como es que empezó a hablarme de su obra, inmediatamente pude comprobar que en serio se trataba de él, de Nagashi, el autor que seguí desde su primera obra, y que planeo seguir por mucho tiempo.

Qué pena que no logramos hablar mucho, hubiera podido hablar con él durante toda la noche, y es que el tiempo se paso tan rápido conversando con Sasuke, alias Nagashi, que a pesar que hablamos solo 2 horas, debido a su voz magnética y abrazadora, parece que todo paso en cuestión de minutos.

Sin embargo me dio su número (en una servilleta de Starbucks, pero me lo dio). Me dijo que lo llamara cuando quiera, que cenaría conmigo si es que yo se lo pedía. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas cuando nos despedimos:

_Llámame cuando tú lo desees. Cenaría contigo cuando tú me lo pidas, gustoso._

No sabía que decir, asi que mejor me callé, le di un apretón de manos, y me fui lo más rápido posible, antes que se diera cuenta que mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate en el esplendor de su madurez. Camine con rapidez, y no mire hacia atrás, pero sintiendo su mirada que seguía mi paso. Una vez volteada la esquina, corrí hasta mi apartamento, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Corrí de nervios, de excitación, de emoción, y de terror por los delincuentes que pueden acechar a esas horas de la noche (incluso con toda mi emoción encima, aun no puedo dejar de ser un paranoico).

Ahora estoy aquí, en mi cama, dudando de llamarlo o no. En estas situaciones desearía no estar de vacaciones, ya que estaría en la universidad, estudiando, eso me distraería un poco de mis tontos pensamientos.

Agarro el papel que contenía el numero de su celular y un logo de Starbucks en una esquina. Quizás lo llame en la noche, ahora debe estar muy ocupado, y yo aun tengo algunos libros pendientes por leer (si, aunque este de vacaciones, leo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta, por eso también estudio Literatura).

Un momento. Olvido mi desayuno. A veces estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que me olvido de comer. Me pongo algo con lo que pueda salir de mi apartamento y no dar lastima, y me voy.

No cocino. Nunca me gusto, no creo haber sido hecho para cocinar (ni para lavar, ni planchar, ni nada que tenga que ver con los quehaceres del hogar), por eso es que como en la calle. Llego al Starbucks (soy un amante de sus cafés) y agarro un periódico, para informarme un poco, ya que pocas veces veo la televisión. Lo que me sorprendió fueron los titulares, no solo del periódico que ahora tengo en mis manos, sino de los que están en el estante. Dicen que el hijo de uno de los hombres más poderosos de la nación hizo pública su opción sexual en un prestigioso restaurante, de forma bochornosa. Era bastante obvio de que persona estaban hablando, asi que no quise hacerme daño al hígado a esas horas de la mañana, y deje el periódico justo en el lugar en el que lo encontré.

* * *

Las seis de la tarde, y no ha pasado nada interesante aun. Exacto, Aun. Estaba decidido a llamar a Uchiha Sasuke ahora mismo, y decirle que quería verlo, para conversar, obviamente. Agarre mi móvil y marque los dígitos. Revisé dos veces, no quiero equivocarme. Me tiembla la mano de los nervios. Claro, ayer conversé con él por casi dos horas, nos estuvimos conociendo, pero aun asi tengo este tonto nerviosismo revolviendo mi estomago.

¿Pero a que le temo? Vamos, Naruto, el estuvo demasiado bueno contigo, quizás hasta le gustas, uno nunca sabe, quizás. Si fuera asi… no estoy que digo que lo que pienso, ni siquiera sé si es gay, pero si le gustara… pues, sería Perfecto.

Me decido y le marco. Al fin y al cabo, el mismo dijo que lo podía llamar cuando yo quisiera, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, llamarlo cuando a mí se me dio la gana de hacerlo.

Dan las respectivas timbradas y no contesta. ¿Intento otra vez? Si, vale la pena. Intento una vez más, y esta vez si me contesta.

- ¿Hola? – Escucho del otro lado de la línea. Aquella voz una vez más me puso los pelos de punta. Dudo en contestar, podía colgar si quería, el no sabía mi numero de móvil, pero yo era el que había decidido llamar, no debía ser tan cobarde.

- Hola, soy yo, el chico que conociste ayer – Digo con total seguridad (o tratando de decir que al menos tengo un poco de ella).

- ¿El chico de ayer? ¿Qué chico? Ayer conocí a muchos… - Podía imaginar su sonrisa del otro lado de la línea al decirlo, se estaba burlando de mi.

- Soy Naruto.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – Dice, notando de forma clara que me enoje un poco por su broma estúpida.

Un momento de silencio paso, el cual no duro mucho. Ahora él empezó a hablar.

- ¿Y para que me llamabas?

- Me preguntaba si podíamos cenar hoy – Dije con semblante serio, sin denotar mucho interés (cuando en realidad este se encontraba por las nubes).

- ¿Hoy? – Pensó por un rato, o al menos eso supongo, ya que guardo silencio – Hoy no creo poder, estoy muy ocupado, ya sabes, con los preparativos para la salida de mi nuevo libro.

No sé si molestarme conmigo mismo o con él por no tener tiempo, pero lo segundo sería demasiado tonto, asi que me molesto conmigo mismo, por no haber llamado otro día, haber sido tan desesperado y haberlo llamado pocas horas después de conocernos. Que decepción, en serio quería verlo.

- No te preocupes, entiendo. Quizás otro día – Conteste tratando de no hacer notar mis pronunciadas tristeza y desilusión, pero, como muchas cosas que heredé de mis padres, a veces tampoco se fingir.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunta al escuchar mi tono de voz decaído y defraudado.

- No, no pasa nada, solo pensé que podíamos hablar un rato, quizás cenar. Pero entiendo, debes estar ocupado, asi que hasta luego. – Y cuelgo sin dejar que respondiera.

Si, colgué. No paso más de unos segundos para arrepentirme de haber colgado el teléfono, al menos debí dejar que hablara, que se despidiera. Pero otra vez me deje llevar por mis condenados impulsos y, en el peor de los casos, Sasuke se sentiría ofendido y no volvería a hablarme otra vez. Obviamente se que el mío nunca es el mejor de los casos, asi que la situación no es muy alentadora.

Entendería que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra, que desde este momento decidiera hacer como si no me hubiera conocido, como si no hubiera tomado un café conmigo la noche anterior y que ni siquiera me dio su número en una servilleta. De veras lo entendería, no hay ningún lazo que nos una, solo mi interés por saber más sobre su obra (y sobre él). Y es que el misticismo que emana de él y de sus novelas parece tan mágico, desde antes que supiera que era tan guapo ya lo admiraba, ahora que lo escuche hablar, podría incluso decir que estoy enamorado.

Mientras estoy sumergido (mejor dicho, ahogándome) en mis pensamientos, el sonido de mi celular me despierta de aquella hipnosis. Un nuevo mensaje de texto (SMS). Me sorprendo al ver que el número que lo mando fue el mismo que marcase minutos antes. Sasuke.

Leo el mensaje, esperando lo peor.

_Naruto, al parecer te enojaste. Todo fue broma, no haré nada hoy. Te veo en una hora, a las 8, en "Ichiraku", el restaurante del centro._

Sentimientos de alegría y disgusto llegan juntos cuando termino de leer ese pequeño pero sustancioso mensaje. _"Nos vemos en una hora en 'Ichiraku', el restaurante del centro", _aquellas palabras me dieron tanta dicha como impotencia. No había sido una pregunta, ni una sugerencia, aquello sonó (o se leyó) como una imposición, una imposición que alguien como él no estaba para hacer, ya que (como dice en el mismo mensaje) todo el rollo acerca de que estaba ocupado fue una broma.

Ya no me enojaré mas, solo suprimiré esa sensación y me quedaré con el entusiasmo, después de todo, yo fui el que se busco eso, yo fui el que lo llamó en primera.

Ya no hay necesidad de bañarme, ni cambiarme, lo había hecho hace más o menos una hora, tenía la plena seguridad de que hoy me vería con él. Al final, no me equivoque con mi predicción, porque a eso iba.

Salgo de prisa de mi apartamento. Cierro la puerta, y reviso que esta se encuentre bien cerrada, ya que soy y seré un paranoico. Me rasco la cabeza recordando en donde es que ese restaurante esta. ¿"Ichiraku"? No me suena para nada. Si que necesito salir más de casa. Me decido a caminar. Aun tengo una hora, preguntaré por el camino a alguna persona que tenga pinta de sabedor de caminos (estoy hablando estupideces ahora mismo, Sasuke afectaba mi cerebro). Veo la hora, 7:00. Tengo una hora exacta para llegar.

Ahora lo único importante es que veré a mi escritor favorito, la persona que admiro e idolatro. Mientras camino, pienso en que, cuando vuelva a la universidad, me jactaría de que conocí a Nagashi en las vacaciones…

* * *

Llego al susodicho restaurante después de muchas preguntas a personas que ni conozco ni quería conocer. Entro al pintoresco establecimiento que (al parecer) servía comida del país. Busco con la mirada a Sasuke, y no logro encontrarlo. Maldito estúpido, no creo que me haya dejado plantado, y con lo que odio la impuntualidad. Un momento, ni siquiera he visto mi reloj. Veo mi muñeca: Olvide el reloj. Odio lo olvidadizo que soy, un día de estos olvidare ponerme incluso la ropa. Gracias a Dios traje el móvil. Veo el reloj en la pantalla, 7:40. Al parecer el maldito estúpido soy yo, por maldecirlo e insultarlo sin razón alguna, aun faltaban 20 minutos para que la hora pactada llegase.

Tomo asiento en una de las numerosas mesas que hay en el restaurante, a esperar. Escogí una para dos personas, y en la que además pueda ver la entrada, para saber cuando Sasuke haya llegado.

Paso menos de diez minutos cuando veo que este entra su imponente presencia. Todos voltean a mirarlo, algunos con asombro, otros con lujuria, y otros con envidia por su tan pulcra y encantadora apariencia. Lo veo caminar y aun no creo que una persona tan atractiva haya escrito aquellas hermosas y algo controversiales obras, uno siempre tiene en mente que la mayoría de sabios o intelectuales no llegan a ser muy agraciados. Hago con un ademan con mi mano para captar su atención.

Me ve y se sorprende.

- Llegaste antes que yo – Dice con la sonrisa excesivamente arrogante y algo maléfica que me estaba empezando a disgustar. Se sienta en la única silla que estaba al frente mío y me mira por un momento a los ojos. Quedo embobado por un momento por la agudeza de su mirada. Me zafo de la ojeada seductora suya y le respondo.

- Creí que hoy ibas a estar ocupado. – Contesto con rudeza.

- Pues si – Dice con actitud presuntuosa – Pero me di un tiempo para venir a verte. Genial, ¿verdad? – Pregunta, presumido.

Ya no respondo, debido a que tenía razón, tenía toda la razón, era absolutamente genial que se haya tomado un momento para venir y cenar conmigo. ¿Quién podía decir o jactarse que un famoso autor se hizo un tiempito de su agitada y ocupada agenda para cenar con él o ella? No creo que muchas personas tengan ese privilegio, pero afortunadamente yo lo estoy teniendo en este mismo momento.

Sasuke llama al mesero con la mano para que podamos pedir nuestros respectivos platos, antes vimos la carta, claro está. Este apunta el pedido y se va por donde vino (A apuntar mas pedidos o lo que sea, lo ignoro).

Veo a Sasuke a la cara y no sé de qué cosa conversar. Rogaba por que él sea el primero en iniciar la conversación, si es que iba a haber una. Nunca he sido bueno en eso, conversaciones, y no voy a comenzar a serlo hoy. Como lo desee (Al parecer el azabache este también tiene poderes psíquicos) él empezó con la conversación.

- Ayer solo conversamos sobre mis obras – Dijo la última palabra, "obras", como si fuera la gran cosa. Maldito, sabía lo grande que era (y lo mucho que lo admiraba) y por eso se vanagloriaba en mi cara. – No me conversaste sobre ti. ¿Qué dices que estas estudiando?

- Literatura – Dije de forma simultánea, para luego añadir algo – En la Universidad Nacional de Konoha.

Dije la universidad sin que me la preguntara, debido a que solo los mejores ingresan a esta universidad, La Universidad Nacional de Konoha, y solo los mejores lograban quedarse adentro. Era extremadamente difícil, en definitiva una de las más prestigiosas del mundo. Lo dije con orgullo pero al parecer ni se inmuto, ni se sorprendió, ni nada de lo que espere que pasara pasó.

- ¿Estudias Literatura? Debes tener algunos escritos – Dijo, no sugiriendo que si tenía algunos escritos, sino dando esto como un hecho. Pues sí, era cierto, como todo estudiante de literatura, debo tener al menos algunos (intentos de) escritos en mi computadora – Cuando quieras me lo puedes mandar, gustoso lo leeré – Esto último lo dijo con una ternura (eso yo sentí) que podía opacar todas las arrogancias que había aguantado minutos antes. Pero una vez mas dijo algo con tono ufano – Al menos espero tengas talento, como para que me digne en leerte.

Si, parece que ese tipo no puede estar sin presumir por un minuto. Ya no dije palabra (últimamente no me quejo de nada) y me enmudecí. Llegaron los platos con más rapidez de la que me imagine y empezamos a comer. Veía como llevaba el tenedor a su boca de forma tan refinada, y me piñizque de forma disimulada. No, no era un sueño, en serio era él, por más que no me dejaba creérmelo, porque era tan improbable. Es más, podría ahora mismo decir que él no era Nagashi, que solo era un amigo muy, muy cercano de él, ya que sabe todo, absolutamente todo de cada una de sus obras. Pero no, eso era algo estúpido e imposible, el debía ser Nagashi, no había otra forma. Estaba empezando a dudar de mi sentido del reconocimiento, pero es que sería tan perfecto que una persona tan apuesta sea tan inteligente. No podía seguir con esto, debía hablar, tenía que saber más de él.

- ¿Y tú en donde estudiaste Literatura? – Pregunto. Él se sorprende.

- Yo no estudié Literatura – Me dice de lo más relajado. Iba a preguntar el por qué no, pero las palabras empezaron a salir de sus labios sin ser llamadas – Yo estudie Derecho, también en la Universidad Nacional de Konoha, pero no termine la carrera. Simplemente me aburrió, nunca llegue a pasar una clase, Lógica, y por esa razón me expulsaron, por repetirlo tres veces.

Guarde silencio. Siempre creí que aquellas personas que no tenían un título profesional no podían llegar a ser exitosas en la vida, al parecer estaba muy equivocado, por que la persona que ahora está en frente mío podría ser más exitosa de lo que yo aspiraba a ser como escritor, incluso sin haber estudiado Literatura.

- ¿Y cómo es que te intereso escribir novelas? ¿Por qué no estudiaste Literatura? – Pregunto con extrema curiosidad, incluso dejando mi tenedor a un costado, debía escuchar cada una de sus palabras, no podía perder de vista ningún detalle.

- Porque soy flojo – Dijo sin más – Soy un zángano de la sociedad. Fui un parasito de mis padres durante todos mis primeros años, y quiero seguir siéndolo por el resto de mi vida, solo que esta vez ser un parasito de mis lectores. Yo no trabajo, lo que escribo lo hago por diversión, no lo considero un trabajo para nada, y no creo que algún escritor que este allá afuera lo considere un trabajo, por el contrario, un placer como el de escribir debería considerarse algo ilegal, como las drogas, antes que una profesión. Esa es la principal razón por la que escribo, porque es un entretenimiento, y encima me pagan por eso, asi que genial.

Escuchaba atónito y embelesado todas las palabras que articulaba y ya no me quedaba duda alguna que se trabaja de Nagashi, ahora ya estaba testado que se trataba de él, que no era ningún farsante ni un amigo cercano ni nada, Era él, no creo que alguna otra persona pueda decir palabras tan mordaces y algo grotescas de forma tan sinvergüenza y elegante. Era Nagashi, frente a mí, hablándome, sabiendo mi nombre, y no era un sueño.

Quede callado, no sabía que decir, no quería decir nada, solo quería escucharlo hablar y hablar, para mí eso sería suficiente.

- Naruto, ¿estás bien? – Me pregunta cuando no digo palabra alguna.

- Lo siento –le dije al sentir que me comporto como un tonto después de escuchar su lindo discurso – Es que me parece fantástico, jamás lo vi de esa forma, siempre pensé que quería escribir para decir lo que pensaba, porque escribiendo siento… - Entonces titubeo, dudo en decirle el por qué en realidad estudio Literatura. Al final tenía que decírselo a alguien, asi que quien mejor que él –…siento que todo puede ser realidad. Yo siempre tuve una relación algo conflictiva con mi padre. Él nunca estuvo en casa, siempre trabajaba, y, en los cuentos que escribía de pequeño, podía hacer que el padre del protagonista este siempre ahí, que sean unidos, que jueguen juntos, que se rían juntos. Mi madre noto esto, y me metió en clubes de lectura, para poder desarrollarme en la Literatura. Pero esa es la principal razón por la que me interese tanto en la Literatura, por que las palabras te pueden hacer viajar por el tiempo y el espacio, y pueden hacer de lo imposible, una posibilidad.

Me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro, y desconozco el por qué. Es que esa sonrisa es tan hermosa como misteriosa, no puedo adivinar siquiera el por qué de ella.

- Puedo notar que te gusta – Me dice, sin quitar esa indescifrable risita – Veo la pasión en tus ojos. Es obvio que cada uno tiene diferentes razones, pero lo que importa al final del día es que eso nos une.

Dicha la última palabra, toca mi mano con la suya. Trato al principio de soltarme, no porque no guste de eso, sino como un reflejo estúpido que tengo cuando la gente se acerca sospechosamente a mí, pero al instante lo entendí, entendí que quería tomar mi mano, asi que no forcejeé ni me reusé, ni me quejé ni nada. Solo agarre aquella pálida y fría mano, y me sumergí en sus encantadores ojos negros.

* * *

Después de terminar nuestra cena no hablábamos. Pero no era como cuando la cena comenzó, era diferente, una linda diferencia. No hablábamos de forma literal, solo nos mirábamos, mientras él frotaba aun más su mano sobre la mía. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? No lo sé, pero algo es seguro, no me pude negar. Como negarme a alguien como él, sus palabras eran tenebrosamente hipnotizantes, e incluso sin usar palabras, solo con sus gestos, era desmesuradamente cautivador.

Ahora estamos en la calle, caminando. No ha soltado mi mano, la ha apresado desde el restaurante. Esto en cualquier caso me parecería escandaloso y sofocante, pero esta vez era distinto. Estaba agarrando la mano de un escritor famoso, e incluso si yo era el único que lo sabia (por que usa un seudónimo al escribir) sentía que era feliz. Andábamos por las calles, aun alumbradas por las luces de las celebraciones por el aniversario de Japón, y recuerdo que hoy es el último día de las fiestas. Solía ir al último día de las fiestas con mi madre, para ver los hermosos fuegos artificiales. De un momento a otro le dije un "vamos por acá" a Sasuke, y ahora yo era el que nos conducía.

Debo mencionar que yo camino muy rápido, y más ahora que sabía que pronto comenzarían los fuegos en el centro de la ciudad, asi que el pobre Uchiha Sasuke estaba prácticamente siendo arrastrado por mí y mi extrema emoción.

Llegamos demasiado pronto (quizás porque estábamos casi trotando por mi culpa) y veo que la plaza está llena de gente. Tenía razón, estaba a punto de empezar el espectáculo.

- Con que querías ver los fuegos artificiales – me dice mientras, con la mano que tiene libre, me soba la cabeza, más específicamente mis cabellos, transmitiéndome una sensación fraternal y tierna, algo que detesto con lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Aparto su mano de mi cabeza (con la mano que tengo libre) y lo miro con odio fingido. Solo da la misma sonrisa que no se si odiar o amar, y siento que mi cara se calienta, seguro que me estaba sonrojando. Miro hacia otro lado para que no lo note, nunca me gusto sentirme débil, expuesto, estúpido, nunca.

Sasuke, con sus níveas manos, tomo mi rostro y lo dirigió al suyo. Me besó. Me dio un beso, o eso creo, porque solo pegó mis labios a los suyos, pero todo de una forma que parecía fantasía. Pegó sus labios, y cerró sus ojos, lo vi, aun tenia abiertos los míos. Me alerté al principio, como siempre, pero al ver que no se despegaba de mí, decidí solo disfrutar el momento, disfrutar de la ternura que su roce de labios me transmitía. Solo nos soltamos cuando los fuegos artificiales empezaron a golpear el cielo. Entonces sonreí, sonreí como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, y sentí su vista posarse en mi rostro de felicidad. Yo mire como los colores caían del cielo, y sentía que ya nada podía mejorar ese momento. Me equivoqué, porque Sasuke me tomó entre sus brazos, me envolvió en un abrazo aprisionador pero dulce. Ahora si era seguro, podía quedarme asi por el resto de mi vida.


	3. CAPITULO III

Autor: Bueno, antes de que empiecen a leer, este capitulo contiene lemon. Es todo.

* * *

III.- CAPITULO 3

Los fuegos artificiales concluyeron, toda la gente empezaba a dispersarse a nuestro alrededor, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en una de las bancas de madera de la plaza. Nunca nos soltamos las manos, Yo no quería hacerlo, ni mucho menos podía, Sasuke me tenía apresado.

Quedamos en aquella posición más o menos por media hora. Yo miraba hacia el frente, aun no tenía las agallas de mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarme. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi, he ahí otra razón por la que no pose mis ojos en él, me gustaba que me observara mientras yo no lo hacía, me hacía sentir deseado.

Se paró del banco de madera, y por primera vez desde el restaurante me soltó la mano. Bufé por esto, ya me estaba acostumbrando a la calidez de su toque. Él sonrió, me dijo que me pusiera de pie, y una vez mas me tomó de la mano. Y una vez más fui feliz también.

Caminamos por las calles, caminamos muchos bloques hasta que llegamos a un edificio bastante elegante, no tanto como el mío, era algo mas intimo, privado, no tan contemporáneo.

- Bienvenido – Dice, y fija su mirada en mi por milésima vez, esperando a que diga algo, supongo que debía preguntar qué hacíamos ahí.

- ¿Que estamos haciendo acá? – Pregunté.

- Acá es donde vivo – Dice, y abrí mis ojos de sobremanera. No puede vivir en una casa tan grande, él solo. Ve mi reacción y esta vez ríe, pero a carcajadas. Es la primera vez que lo veo reír asi, e incluso siendo tan estruendoso, es lindo – No es lo que tú piensas, vivo en uno de los apartamentos, solo que este es mas privado – Aun tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos de la risa. No sé ni por qué se rió tanto, no fue la gran cosa (Salvo mi cara de sorprendido, la que, según me han dicho, llega a ser muy graciosa).

Saca las llaves y me hace pasar. Supongo que quería que viera como es que él vive (sin que yo se lo haya pedido). Quizás quería que hiciéramos alguna otra cosa… Sera lo que tenga que ser, no me negaré a nada, sé que no podriacute;a.

Subimos las escaleras (No hay ascensor) hasta el tercer piso, al apartamento 303. Para esto ya me había soltado la mano (una vez más) pero no recuerdo cuando es que pasó, quizás cuando se rió enérgicamente en mi cara. Abre la puerta y nos encontramos con la oscuridad. Busca el interruptor y el foco se prende.

Quede asombrado, impresionado, pasmado. No, no era lo que imaginaba de alguien con tan buen porte como él. Ni siquiera era un apartamento, era solo un pequeño cuarto. De lo primero que me di cuenta fue de la cama llena de libros, algunos abiertos y otros cerrados, esparcidos en las sabanas sin tender. Inmediatamente después note el resto del cuarto. Su closet se encontraba completamente desordenado (Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de cerrarlo), las mesas de noche de su cama también tenían libros encima, pareciera que se hubiera traído la mitad de la Biblioteca Nacional a su pequeño cuarto en el centro de la ciudad. El piso tenía muchos recortes de periódicos y revistas, y ni que hablar de (lo que creo, era) su escritorio.

- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de ordenar. Fui apurado a verte.

Sí, que lindo, decir que no limpió su habitación porque fue con rapidez a verme era una escusa tan tierna como incomprensible. Alguien podía ser desordenado, incluso yo lo soy a veces, pero esto era definitivamente el colmo. No contesto su justificación porque sé que no diré nada bonito acerca de esto. Por el contrario, entro lentamente (aun en shock por la mezcolanza en la habitación) y empiezo, por el lado de la cama, a recoger y ordenar los libros, poniéndolos todos en una pila en el suelo.

- Naruto, no es necesario que hagas eso. Solo te traje para que vieras en donde es que escribo mis novelas, no para que limpies nada.

- Me molesta ver esto asi, ¿en donde dormirás? Deberías mantener ordenado esto.

Suelta una pequeña carcajada esta vez, y al momento entendí el por qué. Hablé como hubiera hablado una madre al ver el cuarto de su pequeño hijo hecho añicos. No pude evitar reírme yo también, pero no deje de arreglar aquel desorden. El tonto aun seguía parado.

- ¿No piensas ayudarme? – Le digo. Entonces recién se da cuenta que, se supone, debe ayudarme a limpiar su propio cuarto.

- Lo siento, causándote tantas molestias – me contesta, apenado. Ya no dije nada mas, solo quería adecentar un poco el aspecto de aquel indecente cuarto.

Tal como espere (y quise) se puso a mi lado y empezamos a limpiar juntos zona por zona. Primero la cama, luego las mesitas de los costados, después el closet, y finalmente el escritorio. Tengo que decir que el cuarto era más grande de lo que se veía con todos esos libros y recortes encima. Los libros los apilamos a un lado, y los recortes ni los botamos, según él eran muy importantes, le ayudaban en su investigación y su escritura. No iba a discutir con alguien como él sobre algo, estoy seguro, es experto.

Vi mi obra, mejor dicho, nuestra obra de limpieza concluida, y suspire de satisfacción.

- Gracias, no debiste molestarte – Son sus palabras.

Asi es, no debí ni molestarme en entrar, pero lo hice, no podía permitir que alguien tan grande y admirable como él estuviera en un lugar con tan poca clase. Ahora que estaba limpio y ordenado, podía sentarme en la silla (la única de la estancia) a respirar un poco. Perdí la noción del tiempo en la limpieza. Saque mi móvil del bolsillo y vi la hora que marcaba: 12 de la medianoche exactamente.

- Ya es tarde – Es lo que me dice el escritor desordenado (recién se me ocurrió ese apodo), para luego sonreír.

Tenía razón, ya era demasiado tarde. Soy un paranoico al robo, no le temía ni a la oscuridad, ni a los fantasmas tanto como a que me roben. No debo dejar que se entere, sería una vergüenza que sepa que alguien como yo, un hombre de 20 años, es tan gallina.

- Bueno, mejor me voy yendo, antes que se haga más tarde aun – Digo como indirecta, en realidad quería que me detenga, que me diga que me quede a dormir.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir – Me dice él, con tono misteriosamente complaciente.

Perfecto, me pidió que me quede. Antes de decir que si, veo alrededor, quizás tenga algún sleeping guardado. No vi nada.

- ¿En dónde me quedaría a dormir? – Le pregunto, viendo que no hay muchos lugares en los que siquiera alguien se puede sentar (Solo una silla de madera y la cama)

- Puedes dormir en mi cama – Me dice pretencioso. Me sonrojo, pero esta vez no lo puedo esconder, la maldita luz me delata. Me sonríe y yo dirijo mi mirada al piso.

- No puedo – Le digo sin saber aun que decir – ¿En donde dormirías tu?

- Yo puedo dormir en el piso – Dice con ternura. ¿Como lo hacía? ¿Como hacía para decir algo tan coqueto y al instante taparlo con la cosa más linda que pueda salir de sus labios? No lo sé, y no creo poder alguna vez entender su técnica.

- No, ya te he causado demasiados problemas – Digo con las mejillas aun ardiéndome.

- Esta hecho, tu dormirás en mi cama, y yo dormiré en el piso – Dice con felicidad (de que me quedare, espero) – Sacaré un par de sabanas del closet para ponerlas sobre el piso.

Me resigno y veo desde la silla como saca las sabanas que dijo sacaría para poner al piso. Entonces veo que tengo jeans, justo hoy escogí ponerme jeans en vez de los pantalones de tela que uso a diario. No podía dormir asi, no seria cómodo, y la comodidad ante todo.

- Sasuke, ¿no tendrás algún piyama para prestarme por hoy? – Pregunto, esperando que la respuesta sea sí.

- Déjame ver – Me dice, revisando el closet una vez más. Saca dos polos blancos y dos pantalones ligeros, blancos también. – Yo no uso piyama, pero tengo estos, si es que quieres.

Hago una señal para que me los lance y lo hace, él se queda con un polo y un pantalón.

- ¿En dónde está el baño? – Pregunto, obviamente para cambiarme. Me apunta con la mano hacia una puerta de la que ni me había dado cuenta.

Me dirijo hacia allá y entro. Al menos ese baño si estaba presentable, todo en su sitio, nada sucio como lo estuvo su ahora limpio cuarto. Me cambio rápido, y salgo de ahí. Sasuke ya se había puesto su piyama, y bufo para mis adentros por no haber salido antes para ver su torso desnudo.

- Te queda muy bien – Me dice como cumplido.

- Muchas gracias – Respondo, formándose (por enésima vez) un sonrojo en mi.

Veo que ya hizo su pequeña camita en el piso, con un par de sabanas, y me apeno una vez más por la molestia que seguro le estaba haciendo pasar.

- ¿Qué esperas? Vamos, échate – dice. Le hago caso y me acurruco entre las sabanas de la cama de Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke? – Pregunto, viendo que iba a apagar la luz.

- Dime Naruto – Me contesta.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres echarte acá? Yo podría ir en el piso, si tú lo deseas. Después de todo, yo soy el que se coló.

- Nada de eso – Me dice con seguridad – Tú eres mi invitado, yo te traje aquí, y además te molestaste en ayudarme a limpiar esta pocilga. Tú dormirás en la cama y punto.

Exactamente, y punto. No dije o mencione alguna otra cosa. Apago la luz y se hizo la oscuridad. No estaba completamente oscuro, debido a la luz de la calle, asi que aun podía ver a Sasuke en el piso. Entonces pensé en todo lo que paso hoy. Como lo llamé y me jugo esa broma que me hizo sentir mal, como luego me mandó ese mensaje, el restaurante, el agarre de manos, los fuegos artificiales, el beso, todo. Pienso en como paso, y aun no encuentro respuesta. Era claro que no era un sueño, nada de lo que estaba pasando lo era, estaba durmiendo con mi escritor favorito (o al menos cerca de él), podía escuchar su respiración, era él. Y el mismo fue el que me besó, me robó un beso en plena plaza. Tenía que hacerle una pregunta que me había surgido desde hace ya bastante rato.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Aun estas despierto? – Pregunto con la voz baja.

- Si, Naruto, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas algo? – me pregunta también. Que considerado que estaba siendo, y yo tan molestoso.

- No, solo… - Dudo en preguntarle, pero no podría dormir sin saberlo – solo quería saber si lo de hoy… Todo eso que paso con nosotros, ¿fue real?

No me responde, y entonces me asusto que la respuesta sea un no. No me responde, pero se para de donde estaba echado, para ir a la cama (verdadera). Se echa a mi costado (yo estaba de espaldas) y se tapa con la sabana.

- Tu qué crees – Me murmura al oído desde atrás, y esta vez mi cuerpo se tenso como no lo había hecho nunca. – Te lo demostrare, te mostrare cuan real fue y es.

Su mano se mete entre mi polo y empieza a explorar mi abdomen. Sube lentamente, hasta llegar a mis pezones, los cuales aprieta primero suavemente, para luego estrujarlos y aprisionarlos. No puedo evitar gemir por su toque, esto al parecer le gusta, porque aprieta con más fuerza aún.

- Voltéate, quiero verte el rostro – Me dice sensualmente. Como dije, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que hacer lo que me diga, no puedo negarme.

Me volteo y yo soy el que empiezo a besarlo de forma torpe y desesperada (Como siempre lo hice cada vez que tuve relaciones). Él toma mi nuca y me guía para que lo haga de la forma correcta. Me deleito con el sabor de su boca, y la forma tan fogosa como me besa.

Seguimos juntando nuestros labios por mucho rato, sin cansarnos y separándonos cuando necesitábamos recuperar aire.

No noté cuando, pero sus manos ya se encontraban masajeando mis glúteos, los cuales acariciaba con rudeza. Me soltó del beso solo para botar las sabanas a alguna parte del cuarto y ponerse arriba de mí. Me mira a los ojos una vez más, lo noto a pesar de la oscuridad. Entonces empieza a besar mi cuello y hace que gima más aun. Hace una pequeña pausa para despojarme de mi polo, y vuelve a lo que dejó. Besa aun más mi ya ensalivado cuello, y baja lentamente hasta mis pezones, los cuales devora con su boca, mordiéndolos y chupándolos.

Baja al abdomen y siento que él tiene el control de la situación. Mete su lengua a mi ombligo y doy un gemido más.

Empieza a bajar, más lentamente, llevándome al delirio. Baja mi pantalón con delicadeza, se que lo hace de con esa lentitud porque sabe me estoy muriendo de las ganas por que lleve mi miembro a su boca. Es un psíquico, sabe lo que pienso, porque baja mis bóxers también y se mete mi pene ya erecto en su cavidad bucal de una sola vez. Arqueo mi espalda del placer, mi mente está sumergida en el deleite que Sasuke está que me proporciona.

Sigue con la misma rutina, metiendo y sacando mi erecto miembro de su boca, hasta que para, al parecer sospechaba que ya estaba a punto de correrme, y tenía razón, si lo hubiera hecho por unos segundos más, hubiera inundado su boca con mi semen.

Vuelve hacia arriba, hacia mi rostro, y besa mis labios de nuevo. Siento el sabor de mi precum en su boca, y me excito más aun.

- ¿Estás listo? – Murmura en mis oídos. Sabía a lo que se refería, y por supuesto que asentí al instante, no aguantaba más, necesitaba que me hiciera suyo.

Se saca el polo antes que la verdadera acción empiece. Baja de nuevo hacia mi entrepierna. Me lo chupa una vez más. Levanta mis piernas (mientras la tiene en su boca) y mete un dedo a mi entrada. Gimo de dolor, hace mucho que no tengo sexo. Empieza un lento mete y saca con su dedo y gimo aun mas. Poco a poco los gemidos de dolor se vuelven a gemidos de placer. Mete un segundo dedo y otra vez me quejo, pero no dura por mucho. Un tercer dedo introducido y ya no siento dolor absoluto, todo lo que siento es gozo y satisfacción.

- Ahora si – me dice, y se a lo que se refiere. Ambos lo sabemos, estaba a punto de introducir su miembro a mi interior.

Lo mete con sumo cuidado y siento que estoy siendo partido en dos. No creí que la tuviera tan grande. Va penetrándome y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que gritar. Él calla esos gritos con un beso lleno de frenesí y fogosidad.

Lo metió todo, o eso pienso, porque siento un enorme bulto de carne en mi interior. Se queda un rato en esa posición, espera a que me calme para que continúe. Me sereno y le digo que puede continuar. Me hace caso. Saca su falo de mi ano y lo mete de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza que antes. Grito y gimoteo de placer, estoy en el cielo. Vuelve a hacer lo mismo, me lo mete y luego lo saca, aumentando la rapidez en cada una de las embestidas. Abro mis ojos, los he tenido cerrados en todo este tiempo, y veo su sonrisa prepotente y sobrada posada sobre mí, que ahora estoy siendo penetrado salvajemente por el.

- Más fuerte – Es lo único que puedo pedir.

Y él me lo hace más duro. Me lleva al delirio total, me lo introduce con una fuerza descomunal. Sé que estaba a punto de correrme, ya no había duda que me vendría pronto, y al parecer él también.

Abraza mi miembro con su mano, y empieza a masturbarme con rapidez. Si, ya estaba a punto de correrse el también, pero quería que yo lo hiciera primero. Aprieta mi pene con vigorosidad y yo solo puedo apretar las sabanas con mis manos, estaba sintiendo un disfrute que jamás en mi vida he experimentado.

Él me masturba con más rapidez (si es que eso era posible) y ya no puedo evitar lo inevitable. Siento como yo empiezo a eyacular con fuerza, una de las mejores corridas de mi vida, sin duda alguna. Siento que mi ano se comprime y atrapa el miembro de Sasuke, haciéndolo eyacular a él también. Expulsa su caliente esperma en mi interior y me siento en el paraíso. Escucho su aliento acelerado haciendo eco en todo el cuarto, y siento que he sido satisfecho en mi totalidad, al igual que él.

Ninguno de los dos aun recuperaba el aliento, pero yo recupere la conciencia y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Ósea que ahora no solo había conocido a mi escritor favorito, cenado con él y además haberlo besado, sino que además tuve sexo con el (y su inesperadamente gigante miembro).

Saca su pene de mi dilatada entrada y siento como todo su semen se escapa entre mis piernas. Fue mucho. Me da un último beso y se echa al costado mío.

- ¿Eso responde tus dudas? – Me dice, aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

No le pensaba responder, porque eso no responde nada. Podía ser que yo le gustaba, o que simplemente fue una aventura, un polvo de una noche. Me paro de la cama con destino al baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha, no podía dormir asi, tan pegajoso por mi esperma y el suyo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Me dice, sorprendido

- Hacia el baño, a darme un duchazo – Le contesto, no muy cariñoso, a pesar de que minutos antes estaba que gemía su nombre.

- Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar un ambiente tan romántico. ¿No te han enseñado que después de hacerlo, te tienes que quedar al costado de la persona?

- Lo siento, pero no puedo estar con esto en mi cuerpo, me siento viscoso.

Soltó una risita, y yo continué en mi camino a la ducha.

Después de darme un duchazo rápido pero que me dejara limpio, salgo de la habitación, la cual aun sigue a oscuras.

- ¿Bueno, ahora si vendrás a echarte conmigo? – Me pregunta. Espero no quiera que lo hagamos otra vez, no tengo las fuerzas, pero si me lo pidiera otra vez, se que no podría negarme, tal como antes.

- No puedo echarme ahí, esta todo lleno de nuestros… - Me da vergüenza decirlo - … tú ya sabes de que está manchado.

- ¿Y en donde quieres dormir entonces? – Dice Sasuke

- No es obvio, dormiré en la camita que hiciste hace unos momentos. – Le digo, con tono gracioso.

Me echo entre las sabanas tendidas en el piso, esperando a que el baje a mi encuentro. Pero pasaron 5 minutos y no bajaba, 10 minutos y ni se acercaba, 15 minutos y nunca siquiera se asomo hacia el piso, que es donde yo estaba tapando, esperando.

- ¿No piensas bajar? – Pregunto con actitud.

- Pensé que querías dormir solo – Me dice de lo más relajado. Que estúpido, obviamente quería tenerte a mi lado, acababa de tener relaciones sexuales contigo. Quizás no sea muy romántico a veces, pero sé que me gusta que me abracen (cuando lo deseo).

- No, quiero que bajes – Le digo, algo más calmado, para que me haga caso y no se quede en esa cama aun húmeda por nuestra penetrada brutal.

El baja y se echa a mi costado. Se abriga, como es de esperarse en una noche tan fría como esta, y me abraza. Yo no me quejo, al contrario, dejo que me abrace por detrás, tal como hace rato, pero esta vez con ternura. Aun me duele un poco el trasero por todas las embestidas que Sasuke me proporcionó, pero no importa, porque la pase bien, junto a un hombre bueno (supongo), que ha escrito novelas exitosas, que está muy bien dotado y que no teme acostarse con una persona a la que recientemente conoció hace menos de 2 días.

Te admiro Uchiha Sasuke, te admiro, y porque no decirlo, te quiero. Me gustas como escritor, como persona y como polvo.

Me acurruco aun mas entre sus brazos y me pierdo ante su peculiar aroma, una deliciosa fragancia que me posa en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

- Despierta, bello durmiente, ya es hora de que desayunemos. – Escucho desde alguna parte de la habitación. Era Sasuke, claramente.

Bostezo y me estiro, y siento que me duele la espalda. ¿Cómo no me va a doler? Encima que el salvaje ese, me dio tan duro, dormimos en el suelo.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – Dije, refiriéndome al desayuno, por supuesto.

- Pues por ahí – Contesta sospechoso – Ya verás.

Me cambio rápido, Sasuke ya había preparado mi ropa asi que solo me la tuve que poner. No tomé mi ducha diaria porque ya lo había hecho la noche anterior. Salimos muy rápido, probablemente 15 minutos después de que me levante de la cama.

Salimos y empezamos a caminar lentamente. Al parecer a él también le gusta caminar, no note algún garaje en su apartamento. No sé por dónde me lleva, pero esta vez no estamos tomados de la mano, asi que me siento un poco más libre. Llegamos a una calle cerrada, nunca antes había estado ahí, debe ser una zona muy exclusiva, o simplemente una zona de moda que yo no conozco porque soy un traumado que no sale mucho de casa.

Llegamos a un establecimiento. Decía "Yamanaka's Lunch" en la entrada. Era pequeño pero acogedor. Una vez adentro nos sentamos en una de las mesas. El espacio era reducido, pero casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? – Pregunto aun un poco confundido. Era un restaurante, eso era seguro, pero era diferente a otros a los que he ido.

- Acá es donde desayuno y almuerzo – Contesta Sasuke – La dueña de este lugar es mi mejor amiga, y mi editora.

¿Su mejor amiga? ¿Sera que me trajo a este lugar para conocerla? Él que me traiga a un lugar del que su mejor amiga y editora es dueña debe ser un avance.

Miro alrededor de mí, siempre es bueno ver nuevas caras, y noto a algo, mejor dicho a alguien, que me estaba mirando. No me tomó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de quién era, y el por qué estaba que me miraba tanto. Era Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, mi ex novio pelirrojo.

Gaara es el primer y único novio que he tenido hasta ahora. Lo conozco desde los 12 años y desde los 15 estuvimos saliendo. Él fue el primero con el que tuve relaciones sexuales, el que me mostro que significaba amar y ser amado. Terminamos cuando yo cumplí 18 y acabábamos de ingresar a la Universidad Nacional de Konoha. Asi es, él me siguió, postuló a la misma universidad solo para poder estar cerca de mí, y sin embargo yo lo corté porque sabía que tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios (Cuando recién entras a la universidad, en eso es lo que piensas, luego te das cuenta que todo es diferente). Meses después me arrepentí, le pedí que volviéramos otra vez, pero ya se había metido con un perro mantenido llamado Sai, un sangrón que paraba pidiéndole ropa cara y comida gratis (según me han contado), y al que Gaara no puede negarle nada, porque, él me lo había dicho con las siguientes palabras, "lo amaba hasta el cielo".

Ahora estaba que me miraba fijamente. Seguro quería que lo saludara. Lo que no sabía es que yo no tenía planes de hacerlo a menos que él tome la iniciativa. Al parecer si sospechaba que no iría a su mesa a saludarlo, porque se paró del lugar del que estaba (solo, debe mencionarse entre mayúsculas, SOLO, su chico amado no estaba) y se dirigía a nuestro lugar.

- Hola – Dice Gaara.

Estaba a punto de contestar su saludo de forma algo sorprendida (mal actuado, obviamente) pero me doy cuenta al instante que el saludo no se dirigía a mí, era para Sasuke.

- ¡Hola, Gaara! – Contesta Sasuke, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado y dándole la mano de forma vigorosa y animada.

Esto no podía ser bueno, no podía ser nada bueno. El que Sasuke, quien se podía decir es mi amante actual, conociera a Gaara, mi ex amante, no me podría traer muchas cosas buenas, en especial por todas las cosas malas (y, porque no decirlo, buenas) que aquel pelirrojo sabia sobre mí.

* * *

Autor: Hasta la próxima, que sera en unos días. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, no estoy muy familiarizado con esta pagina, así que no he podido agradecer a cada uno de ustedes. Como sea, hasta luego. Cuídense.


	4. CAPITULO IV

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, son lo maximo n_n

Este es un cap un poco corto, espero lo disfruten de todos modos.

* * *

IV.- CAPITULO 4

Y ahí estaba yo, viendo como Sasuke saludaba animadamente a mi ex novio Gaara. La única pregunta que surgió en mi fue: "¿De dónde se conocen?"

- ¿Como esta, Sasuke-san? – Dice el pelirrojo puto ese, que aun no se digna a saludarme.

El que lo llamara con tanto respeto también me sorprendió.

- Yo muy bien, Gaara – Dice Sasuke, con el mismo tono animado. Mi azabache nota la cara de enfermedad que pongo por la forma en que habla a aquel pelirrojo, y decide que es hora de presentarme – Te presento a Naruto, un amigo mío – Dice el Uchiha.

- Si lo conozco – Dice Gaara, como si no hubiéramos compartido una historia, como si no me hubiera dicho "te amo" en muchas oportunidades, como si, lo que compartimos juntos, hubiera significado solo una experiencia más, como si todo hubiera valido un carajo. Yo no digo nada, solo asiento con la cabeza, mirando a Sasuke.

- ¿En serio? ¿De dónde se conocen? – Pregunta mi escritor favorito, curioso. Espero que Gaara no sea tan impertinente como para decirle que fuimos novios por 3 años.

- Nos conocemos de la universidad – Dice el pelirrojo, y yo me alivio por dentro.

Por ahora, no es conveniente que Sasuke sepa de la relación que compartí con Gaara, en primera, porque no sé de donde se conocen, y en segunda, porque no se cómo reaccionaría Sasuke ante esto.

- Ven, Gaara, siéntate con nosotros – Dice Sasuke, de forma no muy sabia, porque no nota la incomodidad que me invade con la sola presencia de Gaara, ahora quería que este se siente a nuestro costado, pretendiendo que iniciemos una conversación.

- No, estoy esperando a Sai – Dice el idiota, con el suficiente volumen de voz como para que yo escuche.

- ¿Aun estas con él? – Pregunta Sasuke, con un tono de desagrado, que no me hubiera salido mejor a mí. Al parecer él también tiene conocimiento de la alimaña que Sai, el novio de Gaara, es.

- Bueno, iré a esperarlo en la otra mesa, no quiero que se moleste cuando llegue – Comenta el pelirrojo, preparándose para de una vez retirarse de mi campo visual e irse por donde vino.

- ¿Por qué se habría de molestar? – Pregunta Sasuke. Yo sabía la respuesta, claramente. De seguro el ordinario de su novio sabía que yo fui su ex, y Gaara no quería que me viera con él. Pobre, teme perder a su queridísimo amante.

- Por nada – Dice evadiendo la pregunta. –Bueno, cuídese mucho, Sasuke-san. – Dice como despedida – Adiós – Dice mirándome a los ojos.

Desde hace ya algún tiempo que me entere que el idiota de Sai estaba poniéndome en contra de Gaara, diciéndole que yo lo miro mal, lo cual es cierto, pero no tan grave, y además que hablo mal con mis amigos de él, lo cual no es cierto, porque ni siquiera me acuerdo en recordarlo. Como sea, el idiota de mi ex es tan crédulo como estúpido para no darse cuenta que su encantador novio no es más que un aprovechador.

Gaara se aleja y al fin me deja de nuevo solo, con Sasuke a mi lado.

- ¿Que fue eso? – Es lo primero que pregunta el azabache.

- No sé de que hablas – Le digo con la menor importancia

- ¿De donde se conocen Gaara y tú? – Me pregunta con curiosidad extrema, después de ver la forma apática y poco cordial en la que nos hablamos minutos antes.

- Tal como te dijo él, de la universidad.

- Es bastante raro, nunca me converso de ti en todas las veces que lo he visto – Me dice algo confundido.

- No veo por qué lo habría hecho, solo somos conocidos – Le digo de lo más relajado.

- Aquello no pareció como si fueran solo conocidos, se sintió la tensión… - Dice.

- ¿Y tú de donde lo conoces? – Le exijo yo, convirtiéndome asi el que ahora hace las preguntas.

- Soy su profesor particular de Historia de la Literatura – Me dice. Con que su profesor particular, esa debe ser la razón por la que Gaara trato con tanto respeto a Sasuke. – Es un buen chico – Termina diciendo el azabache.

Tenía razón, era un buen chico, tan bueno, que podía ser agarrado de estúpido por algún perro de por ahí (ósea Sai).

Vino un muchacho trayéndonos la carta. Pedimos lo que quisimos y esperamos a que llegara la orden.

Mientras esperábamos a que llegaran nuestros respectivos platos, vimos llegar otra cosa, y no voy a decir que fue de mi agrado, al contrario, me quito el apetito. Asi es, el mismísimo señorito Sai apareció por la entrada del establecimiento, con la misma expresión que tenía cuando lo vi por primera vez: Una expresión altanera, promiscua, de muy mal gusto (para mí, pero al parecer, no para Gaara).

Veo que en el rostro de Sasuke se forma una expresión de molestia también.

- Ahí está Sai, el novio de Gaara – Empieza a hablar, espontáneamente - Siempre lo para celando por tonterías, incluso se atrevió a tener celos por mí, su profesor, el día que fue a su casa. Es un idiota. Gaara merece más que eso.

De que Sai era un imbécil no había duda, pero el hecho de que Gaara merecía más, eso despertaba dudas. Primero que todo, Gaara escogió al zángano ese como novio, asi que no veo por qué no lo merecería. Es más, Gaara se lo merece por completo, por ser tan idiota como para siquiera fijarse en él.

Viene el mozo con los platos, y, como dije antes, ya se me había quitado el apetito. Fijo una mirada muy, pero muy cautelosa a la mesa de la parejita, no porque me interese siquiera lo que hacen, sino por ver la cara de baboso enamorado de mi ex, y quizás reírme un poco para mis adentros.

Lo que veo me da algo de miedo. No, no estaban haciendo nada, al contrario, Gaara estaba viendo la carta, pero Sai, el tenia la mirada fijada, clavada en mí, como si me quisiera asesinar o algo asi. Me dio cierto miedo e impresión, asi que solo deje de mirarlo. Lo que note al instante es que Sai se paró de su silla, mientras Gaara se dirigía a detenerlo. No sé ni para que se paró, pero noto que al lugar al que se dirigía era al nuestro, a la mesa que compartía con Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – Es lo único que escucho que sale de la boca del noviecito de Gaara.

Estaba que rogaba que esa pregunta no se dirigiera a mí, no porque temiera responderla, con gusto se la respondería, sin importar que eso conlleve a tirarle un puñete en su cara tan cuidada. No, lo que me parecía bochornoso es que estamos en un sitio público, y eso si que no se lo perdonaría, que me haga pasar vergüenza en frente de gente que ni conozco.

- Hola, Sai – Dice Sasuke, tratando de ver que pasa – Podrías tranquilizarte un poco, no estás en la calle, estas en un establecimiento.

- No estaba hablando contigo, anciano, Estaba hablando con el rubio estúpido ese. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Creo que me había llamado estúpido. Más estúpido era él, más estúpido por ponerse en tamaña vergüenza, gritando como una muchacha celosa.

No pensaba responderle, Solo le dirigí una mirada despreocupada, como diciendo "¿y tú eres?", cosa que, al parecer, lo enfado mas.

- ¡¿Otra vez estas atrás de mi novio, verdad? – Grita de nuevo, cual perra en celo. En primer lugar, fue una coincidencia, una pura y no muy satisfactoria casualidad que me encontrara con Gaara ahí. Y en segundo lugar, No tenia porque darle explicaciones a una alimaña como esa, a un parasito que, no dudo, se lleva un pan a la boca con el dinero de Gaara, por no gastas el suyo.

- Sai, cálmate, solo nos encontramos aquí por pura casualidad, es el amigo de Sasuke-san. – Decía Gaara, tratando de calmar a la fiera de su novio.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Él esta que te sigue! ¡¿Qué crees, que no se que lo has visto ayer?

Sai necesitaba cambiar sus fuentes de información, porque estas estaban que le daban información errónea. No he visto a Gaara ni ayer, ni los días anteriores, ni las semanas anteriores, ni nada. No lo he visto en bastante tiempo, meses, podría decir. Al parecer, Sai, el perro, estaba que confiaba en algún informante mal informado, o estaba que hacia una rabieta por llamar la atención de la gente (esta opción era la más viable).

- No es cierto, Sai, lo juro, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo – Trata de convencerlo Gaara. Sasuke y yo observamos todo esto con bochorno, con vergüenza ajena. Toda la gente había dirigido sus miradas a nosotros, eso no lo podía aguantar, que me miren con caras de risa, o burla, o lastima.

Miro a Sasuke, y el también me mira. "Larguemos de aquí" pensaba. Sasuke asienta la cabeza, yo supongo que para que nos paremos y salgamos de ahí. Me paro, al igual que Sasuke, y dejamos a Gaara y Sai hablando (o discutiendo) solos.

- ¡¿A dónde vas? – Pregunta Sai, con el mismo tono irrespetuoso otra vez.

¿A dónde más voy a ir? Afuera pues, a alejarme lo más que pueda de un loco (mejor dicho, una loca) como él.

- Ya nos vamos, Gaara. Hablamos luego – Habla Sasuke en mi lugar, mientras salimos lo más rápido posible de ahí. Nos olvidamos de la comida, ¿que importaba? Yo no pensaba estar más en ese lugar, con un orate suelto, y al parecer Sasuke tampoco.

- Hasta luego, Sasuke-san – Dice el pelirrojo, avergonzado.

- ¡Ven! ¡No huyas! ¡Enfréntame! – Escuchamos mientras salimos, el anómalo ese seguía gritando.

Salimos de ahí y caminamos sin rumbo por un momento. Aun no se me pasaba el rubor de mis mejillas, la vergüenza fue extrema. Todos los comentarios al final eran ciertos, Sai era mucho más de lo que había escuchado por murmullos, por lo que acabo de ver hace unos minutos, ese tipo era un patán, un ordinario, un completo odioso lleno de abyección en sus venas.

Trato de olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, pero Sasuke me lo recuerda.

- Ahora si me piensas decir de donde conoces a Gaara? – Pregunta con clara decepción en su voz.

Que mal, tendría que contar lo que había tratado de ocultar momentos atrás.

- Vamos a sentarnos – Propongo. La historia era larga. No me responde, pero supongo que eso era un sí, después de todo, el que calla, otorga.

Busco algún lugar para poder sentarnos. Veo un pequeño parque cerca (no tenía la menor idea de en que parte de la ciudad estaba) y decido que debemos ir ahí. No hay sillas, pero el césped seria genial.

- Naruto, acá no hay en donde sentarse – Me dice lo que yo ya note.

- Pues improvisemos – Digo, para luego tirarme de trasero en el pasto.

Me mira y se forma una sonrisa en su rostro, apartando la expresión de enojo de hace un momento. Se tira al pasto, pero con más cuidado, a diferencia de cómo yo lo hice. Nos quedamos asi un momento.

- Bueno, cuéntame ahora sí. ¿Por qué Sai te hablo de esa manera? Sabía que era un grosero, pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

- Pues es la primera vez que hablo con él, te diré. – Le comento con la verdad, las otras veces solo lo había visto de lejos, o me contaban algunos de mis amigos, que son también amigos de Gaara, como este era tratado.

- ¿Y por que la causa de sus celos tan exagerados? – Me pregunta.

Suspiro, para luego seguir.

- Gaara y yo… - Me detengo un rato, quizás podía mentir, inventar otra cosa. Pero no, lo mejor era decirle la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de tener sexo con él el día anterior, ya compartíamos algo (supongo) – Gaara y yo fuimos novios.

Se formo un silencio incomodo. No me mira, solo mira el pasto, por un momento.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto para cerciorarme de que no esté enojado.

- Claro –Me responde con tranquilidad – Es lo último que esperaba. Tú me dijiste que solo eran conocidos, no pensé que mentirías. – Esto último lo dijo con un tono de decepción aun peor que el de momentos atrás, haciéndome sentir como el malo, como si yo lo hubiera engañado por vileza, cuando en realidad era para no arriesgar lo que teníamos, si es que teníamos algo.

Me quede callado, ya que cada vez que hablo, al parecer, es para arruinarlo. El no tardo mucho en volver a hablar.

- Bueno, sería tonto que me enoje – Empieza un monologo – Después de todo, solo te conozco de unos días…

Es cierto, solo lo conozco de unos días, pero siento que lo conozco desde mucho tiempo, desde aquella vez que leí la primera pagina de uno de sus libros, y me sentí atrapado, pidiendo mas y mas.

- Quizás fue un error habernos besado – Dijo con dolor en su voz – Quizás… no debimos habernos acostado, no sin antes habernos conocido mejor.

Yo aun no podía decir nada, solo escuchaba todo lo que él estaba que me decía, y me daba miedo pensar en lo que seguía.

Se paro, solo eso, se puso de pie, si siquiera mirarme.

- Adiós, Naruto – Son las dos palabras que salen de sus labios, aquellos que no puedo ver porque se encuentra de espaldas. No voltea a verme ni por un instante, solo se va, se aleja del parque, dejándome sentado solo con mi soledad.

Eso fue todo, no sabía que seguiría después de eso. Podía llamarlo, podía pedirle disculpas por haberle mentido, pero eso no tenía caso, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Me paro de ahí mismo, no sabía en qué parte de la ciudad estaba. Paro un taxi y pido que me lleve a la dirección de mi apartamento. Ahora lo único que me queda de él son sus libros, aquellos por los cuales caí enamorado.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer, hasta la proxima.


	5. CAPITULO V

Autor: Bueno, lo hice esta vez un poco mas largo, espero les guste.

* * *

V.- CAPITULO 5

Ya había pasado 5 días, casi una semana desde que no sé nada de Sasuke. Se su número, pero no me atrevo a llamarlo. Se su dirección, pero temo a que, cuando toque a su puerta, no abra y yo quede como un idiota. Como se puede ver, no tengo los cojones para atreverme a confrontarlo, a decirle que todo lo que paso en aquellos días si significo algo para mi, que jamás trataría de lastimarlo, y que, si le oculte la verdad, es porque no quería que, lo que estaba iniciando entre nosotros, se arruinará.

Ya no sé ni porque me quejo, yo fui en que ocasiono todo esto. Sasuke tiene razón en enojarse conmigo, lo engañe diciendo que no conocía a Gaara, cuando en realidad había compartido una relación muy larga con él.

Recuerdo que hoy es la salida de su nuevo libro. No sé si iré a comprarlo, el leer algo que tenga que ver con él y su vida me recordará lo que vivimos, aquella noche de pasión en la que nos sumergimos en su apartamento, aquellos besos que nos dimos en la plaza, aquellas palabras que nos dijimos mientras estábamos en el restaurante.

Que importaba. Él aun era mi escritor favorito, y mi instinto de lector empedernido me obligaba a ir a la librería, comprar el nuevo libro de mi ex amado, y devorármelo al llegar a casa.

Son las 10 de la mañana y un poco más, y decido que hoy no desayunaré. ¿Por qué? Porque no se me da la gana, solo quiero ir a la librería cuanto antes y comprar el libro de una vez.

Me cambio con rapidez, ni siquiera tomo mi ducha matutina, y me dispongo a salir cuanto antes de mi apartamento, en camino a la compra de la tercera obra de Nagashi (Ahora prefería el seudónimo, de alguna manera, me hacia olvidar un poco a Sasuke).

Llego a la librería que esta a pocas cuadras de mi apartamento, y veo que esta se encuentra algo llena, no como suele estar, sino que con más gente.

Me dirijo de frente a la sección de libros nuevos y veo el de Nagashi, recién llegados de la imprenta. "_El Canalla Sentimental_" era el nombre del libro, uno mucho más grueso que sus anteriores entregas. No dudo ni un segundo en que lo llevaré, el nombre es demasiado cautivador.

Antes de comprar un libro, siempre quito el plástico que lo cubre como protección, para echarle una ojeada antes de empezarlo a leer. Miro la dedicatoria y quedo algo sorprendido.

_A todos los amantes que he tenido._

¿A todos los amantes que había tenido? ¿Les dedicaba ese libro a todos los amantes que había tenido? Es una dedicatoria generalista, no podía imaginar cuantos amantes había tenido Nagashi, alias Sasuke, alias "mi amante de dos días", pero la pregunta que surgió en mi mente es si, en aquella dedicatoria, también se refería a mí. Me cuesta pensar que eso no fuese asi, que yo no haya siquiera calificado para ser llamado "un amante de Nagashi", me aterraba y conmocionaba la idea de no haya sido lo suficientemente bueno para tener ese título.

Voy a la cajera y pago de una vez ese libro. Salgo cuanto antes de la librería y tomo camino hacia mi apartamento.

Por un instante una idea invade mi mente, una idea muy buena pero algo indigna. Iría al restaurante al que Sasuke me llevó aquella vez, aquel en el que la dueña es su mejor amiga y además su editora, y le pediría a ella que me ayude, que me dé una mano para que Sasuke me perdone. Después de todo, su mejor amiga debería ser capaz de convencerlo, de persuadirlo para que, al menos, tome un café conmigo y conversemos sobre lo que paso.

La idea de volver a mi apartamento fue descartada. Raudo, me dirijo al establecimiento al que fui con el Uchiha días antes, aquel en el que el idiota de Sai se portó como puta mal pagada. Gracias a Dios traje algo de dinero extra, asi que detuve un taxi y le dije a donde me quería dirigir. Solo le dije el nombre del establecimiento, porque la localización de este es desconocida para mí. Afortunadamente, el taxista sabía la ubicación del restaurante, y me llevó a este sin mayores problemas.

Llego y entro por la puerta principal cuanto antes. No me siento en una mesa, sino que le digo a uno de los meseros si podía hablar con la dueña del lugar.

- ¿La señora Yamanaka? – Me pregunta el mesero.

- Asi es – Digo, sin más. No sabía el nombre de la dueña, asi que solo dije que si para que me llevara con ella. No creo que haya más de un dueño.

- Espere un momento, ahora mismo la llamo – Me dice el mesero, cortésmente, para luego añadir - Tiene suerte de haber venido hoy, ella casi no para acá, pero hoy vino a hacer el inventario, asi que si se encuentra.

¿Tenía suerte? Si, la tenia, la suerte estaba de mi lado, tenía que recuperar a Sasuke como sea, y como la suerte esta de mi lado, será mucho más sencillo.

El mesero me recomienda que me siente un momento, pero me niego. No me sentaré hasta tener a la señora Yamanaka (asi me dijo que se llamaba) en frente mío. No pasaron más de 10 minutos hasta que una mujer se tez clara, con los cabellos rubios como los míos, pero largos, y extremadamente bella, sale del interior del restaurante. Primero ve a su alrededor, supongo que busca quien la estaba llamando.

- Disculpe, usted es la señora Yamanaka – Pregunto con respeto y algo de suplica en mi voz, rogando para que esta mujer con aspecto de buena persona sea la editora de Sasuke.

- Ay por favor, no me digas señora, me haces sentir como una anciana – Contesta con una sonrisa en su rostro – Dime Ino, y sí, soy esa "Señora Yamanaka" a la que todos acá se refieren.

Me alegro mucho al saber que la amiga de Sasuke tiene una personalidad tan jovial.

- Mucho gusto – Le digo con felicidad. – ¿Podría hablar con usted por un momento?

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora mismo, querido? – Me dice, para pasar a reírse. Me caía bien. Me rio con ella.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Paso a decir – Pero me refería a una conversación seria. – Cambie mi semblante a uno más formal, para luego decir te forma totalmente directa – Es sobre Sasuke.

Pensé que, al mencionar ese nombre, algo en ella o en su rostro cambiario. Me equivoqué. Ella aun tenía esa expresión amena en su cara. Se dirigió a una mesa y me dijo que me sentara, a lo que esta vez no me negué.

- Primero que todo, no me has dicho tu nombre aun – Me dice – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Naruto – Dije, y, como con Sasuke, no dije mi apellido.

Entonces si cambio la expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Tú eres Naruto? – Preguntó con un tono algo confundido, cerciorándose que ese sea mi nombre. Asiento con la cabeza – Con que tú eres Naruto… Sasuke me ha hablado de ti.

- ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Está bien? ¿Ha limpiado su cuarto? – Empecé a preguntar con algo de desesperación, tanta que no me di cuenta de lo último que dije: "¿Ha limpiado su cuarto?".

- No, está sucio de nuevo – Me dice de forma cómplice – Sasuke está muy mal, ¿sabes? No ha podido continuar su último proyecto, y, al parecer, es por ti. Pero él me dijo que lo engañaste, que lo traicionaste o algo asi, pero tú no pareces una persona que haría eso.

¿Dijo eso? ¿Que lo había traicionado? Debía saberlo, él es exagerado por naturaleza, y aunque no estuvo bien que mintiera, no se podría calificar como un vil engaño o una traición.

- Yo sé en donde vive, pero no me atrevo a ir hasta su casa y mostrarme asi nomas, pidiendo perdón. Me sentiría humillado si me niega sus disculpas.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Naruto – Me dice Ino, en tono confiable – Que te parece si hacemos algo – Cambia su tono a uno más pícaro.

- ¿Qué cosa, Ino-san? – contesto yo, con curiosidad extrema, y acercándome un poco más a su rostro.

- ¡Basta con lo de Ino-san! ¡Dime solo Ino! ¡Sino ya no te ayudaré!

- Está bien, está bien, Ino, dime cuál es tu plan – Digo, tratando de calmarla.

- Pues, como sabrás, yo también soy su editora, él ya me contó que tu sabes todo, que él es Nagashi y esas cosas. Pues yo podría llamarlo, decirle que quiero conversar como editora, no como mejor amiga, sobre los problemas que están pasando con su escritura, porque desde que ustedes ya no se ven, ya no puede escribir nada, es un asco, le ha afectado. – Me dice con un tono algo preocupado y disgustado.

- ¿Pero luego qué? – Digo tratando de apresurarla para que me cuente su plan.

- No me apures, Naruto – Me llama la atención – Lo que él no sabe es que, en vez de verme a mí, te vera a ti, y sé que, al verte, no podrá escapar de la idea de conversar contigo, para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Y además, aunque no quiera hablar, lo hará, porque no lo dejaremos irse.

¿Me parecía, o Ino estaba siendo demasiado buena conmigo? Quizás sea porque es buena persona, porque Sasuke es su mejor amigo, o porque ese problema en su escritura podría afectar sus bolsillos, no lo sé, pero esto estaba saliendo demasiado bien.

- ¿No cree que se molestará con usted? – le digo como precaución, quizás podría pasar.

- Eso dependerá de ti, si haces un buen trabajo y se amistan, me lo agradecerá.

- No entiendo. ¿Si hago un buen trabajo? – Pregunto algo escéptico.

- No te hagas la mustia, Naruto – Me dijo con tono algo faltoso, me recordó a una telenovela que vi hace mucho tiempo. – Ambos sabemos que ustedes ya han tenido sexo.

Esta última palabra la dijo con alto volumen de voz, el suficiente como para que todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor voltearan a ver a la degenerada que la estaba usando de forma tan pública y sinvergüenza.

- Ino, por favor, debería bajar su tono de voz – Le susurro, viendo como todos posan sus miradas en nosotros.

- Bueno, bueno, lo que te he dicho será lo que haremos – Me dice, cambiando de conversación, mientras las personas dan por olvidada su "atrocidad" y vuelven a lo que hacían – Tienes que estar acá a las 7:30, y bien cambiado, por favor.

- ¡¿Sera hoy? – Digo con clara sorpresa y nerviosismo en mis palabras.

- Por supuesto que será hoy, chico, no hay tiempo que perder.

Tenía razón, cuanto antes, mejor. Me paro de la mesa y me despido de ella, pactando finalmente que hoy seria la reunión, aquella en la que Sasuke no tendrá idea que se encontrara conmigo. Si es que todo salía según lo planeado, Sasuke me perdonaría y, quizás, podríamos conocernos mucho mejor. Espero no ocurra ningún inconveniente.

Una peinada, una perfumada a todo el cuerpo, una vista al espejo y ya estoy listo para la cena. Ino me había llamado hace como media hora, diciéndome que todo ya estaba listo, que le dijo a Sasuke que se encontrarían en el restaurante a las 7:30, tal como me dijo a mí, pero, conociendo lo puntual y considerado que es él, seguro llegaría a las 7 en punto. Pues esa es ya la hora, las 7:00, asi que mejor voy saliendo de una vez.

Salgo del apartamento, chequeo bien la puerta, paro un taxi (Ino ya me dijo como se llama esa zona de la ciudad en el que esta su restaurante) y me voy a mi destino, a recuperar a mi escritor, a Sasuke.

El taxista se demoró menos de lo usual en llegar, quizás sean mis ganas de ver a Sasuke las que hicieron más corto el camino, no lo sé. Como sea, bajo del taxi, le pago lo que corresponde, y camino, de forma muy lenta, hacia la puerta del restaurante en el que, seguramente, ya esta él esperando (no digo esperándome, porque no tiene ni idea de que me verá hoy).

Estoy llegando a la puerta, cuando escucho que alguien hace un sonido, como un silbido para llamar mi atención. Volteo, y veo a Ino.

- Naruto, llegaste temprano – Me dice, para pasar a verme por completo, a barrerme con la mirada – No te has vestido tan mal, estas presentable.

- ¿Y Sasuke? – Fue lo que mi boca expulsó, ignorando lo dicho por Ino.

- Ya está adentro, esta que me espera – Dice, para dejar soltar una risita – Ya lo sabes, si es que trata de escapar, yo lo atrapo en la puerta y lo amordazo.

- Eso no será necesario – Le digo con ánimo, para dejarla en donde está y pasar de una vez al interior del restaurante.

Entro con mucha cautela, viendo a todas partes, para saber en donde esta Sasuke, en cuál de las muchas mesas se encuentra él sentado. Ubico la mesa en el que se encontraba, leyendo el periódico, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que acababa de entrar el chico que fue su amante por una noche.

Sigue sin darse cuenta. Me acerco a la mesa, jalo la silla con mucho cuidado para sentarme, y logro mi cometido, Sasuke aun no se da cuenta de que otra persona que no es Ino está ahí.

- ¿Sobre qué querías hablar? – Dice el azabache, sin quitar su vista del periódico que lee, y sin notar que se está dirigiendo a un rubio en vez de una rubia.

- Sobre nosotros… - Digo sin más, viendo como Sasuke se exalta al escuchar mi voz, dejando el periódico al lado de la mesa y mirándome de forma sorprendida.

Se queda observándome por un momento, al parecer asegurándose que era yo, Naruto, el chico con el que hace unas noches había estado. No creo que me haya olvidado tan rápido, son solo cinco días (los cuales fueron eternos para mí) en los que no nos hemos visto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Dice con un tono de voz neutro, sin dejar ver sentimiento alguno.

- Quise venir a hablar. La última vez no me dejaste siquiera explicarte algo, solo te paraste y te fuiste. Quiero que hablemos – Contesto con la mayor seguridad que mi voz me permita expresar.

- No hay nada que explicar. Me mentiste, ese es el único hecho.

- No, no es el único hecho – Digo, tratando de cambiar su opinión – Lo dije, toda esa mentira que no conocía a Gaara, solo para que no afectara nada entre nosotros.

- ¿Cómo es que eso podría afectar algo? ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo me molestaría porque tuviste un novio antes? No seas ridículo, Naruto – Contesta con cierto dolor en su voz.

- Tu no lo entiendes, Gaara significo mucho para mí en algún momento, y pensar que ustedes se conocían me ponía nervioso, quizás el podría decir cosas que no eran – Dije intentando cambiar el pensamiento que Sasuke tenía.

- No metas a Gaara en un problema que es tuyo. Él es un buen muchacho, tú cometiste la equivocación de engañarme. Ahora paga las consecuencias.

Dichas estas palabras, Sasuke se para de la mesa, toma su periódico, y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Sasuke, no! – Grito de forma espontanea, inconsciente, y sobre todo dolido por las últimas palabras del escritor. Me paro y le agarro de la muñeca.

- ¡Suéltame! – También grita, pero de forma despectiva, zafando su muñeca de mi agarre, y yendo hacia la puerta.

Siento como mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse automáticamente, sin siquiera darme cuenta. De pronto mi respiración se hizo dificultosa, y de un momento a otro, en cuestión de segundos, mis mejillas estaban siendo recorridas por lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor por la forma tan peyorativa en la que Sasuke me había hablado, ignorando mis disculpas y parándose para irse de mi lado lo más antes posible.

- ¡Sasuke, por favor! – Digo con el aliento que me queda, porque mi voz se quebró, dando chillidos inevitables que todos los que se encontraban en el restaurante podían escuchar.

Sasuke voltea para verme, ver como estoy expulsando lágrimas por él. Si, son por ti, idiota, tú me acabas de hacer llorar, dejándome en ridículo en frente de toda esta gente. Y con lo que me encanta quedar en ridículo, en serio que me hiciste el día.

Deja lo que estaba haciendo, escapando de mí, y ahora hace todo lo contrario, se acerca, pero con menos velocidad con la que se fue, con cautela, ignorando a toda la gente que una vez más estaba empezando a murmurar.

Llega a mi lado, y esta vez él es el que me agarra, pero del brazo.

- Salgamos de aquí – Son las tres palabras que pronuncia. El poder de su voz una vez más hace que mi cuerpo se mueva por sí solo, parándose y obedeciéndolo al instante. Me paro de la silla y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, él aun teniéndome sujetado.

Ya estamos en el exterior del restaurante y Sasuke aun me tiene sujetado con su mano. Sigue caminando, arrastrándome hacia cualquier parte a la que me este llevando. Él no se da cuenta, pero veo que Ino está que observa esto con un su pulgar hacia arriba, indicando que lo estoy haciendo bien. Al parecer, por la distancia, no nota mis ojos rojos y humedecidos por las lágrimas.

Sasuke aun me tiene cogido de la mano, y yo solo avanzo. Conozco ese camino, el lugar por el que nos estamos dirigiendo, es hacia el parque, ese mismo al que fuimos a parar después de que Sai hiciera su rabieta, y aquel en el que Sasuke me dejo solo, después de enterarse que le había mentido.

- ¡Ya suéltame! – Le digo, cansado de que me este lastimando no solo con su indiferencia, sino que además físicamente con su retención. – ¡No soy un animal al que puedes estar tratando asi!

- Pues yo no soy el que empezó a llorar en el restaurante, la gente puede haber pensado que yo te había hecho daño, cuando fue todo lo contrario. – Dijo con rabia, una rabia que jamás había visto en él, y que me dio ganas de devolver.

- No, no fue todo lo contrario, y al parecer jamás lo entenderás. No puedo estar lidiando con un idiota que solo vive en el pasado. ¡Me largo! – y dichas estas palabras, doy la vuelta y camino con rapidez clara hacia donde sea que me este dirigiendo, pero con aun mas lagrimas en los ojos que antes.

Sigo avanzando, alejándome de Sasuke, cuando él corre, corre hacia mí, tomándome de la cintura y pegando mi cuerpo con suma rudeza hacia la pared de la calle.

- ¡¿Que estás haciendo? – Pregunto con enojo, pasmado por la poca delicadeza con la que me trata.

El empieza a besarme, a besar mi boca con brusquedad y torpeza, sin siquiera importarle si alguien estaba que nos miraba. Afortunadamente no había nadie, pero eso no quitaba la grosería que estaba haciendo. Sigue besándome, a lo que yo no correspondo para nada en ningún momento. Cansado, y para tomar aire, solo dirige sus labios a otra parte, hacia mi cuello, succionándolos con fuerza y aun más violencia.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡¿No ves que me lastimas? – Le digo entre llantos, ya no aguanto la forma en la que esta que me trata, no pensé que era asi, tan bruto y rudo, sin importarle que me este dejando marcas en el cuello con sus succiones.

- No quiero que seas de nadie, Naruto – Me dice, esta vez mirándome a los ojos – Quiero que seas solo mío, me enferma saber que estuviste con Gaara, que alguna vez tu y él fueron novios y que tú fuiste de él. No me importa si es mi alumno, yo te quiero a ti, y no quiero que nunca más te alejes de mí. En estos días, en solo estos cinco días, ya me sentía un miserable, un infeliz que no tenía motivación alguna. Verte hoy me ha hecho feliz otra vez. – Dijo, para luego besarme, besarme pero con ternura, la ternura que estaba ausente hace unos momentos pero que de pronto apareció. Correspondí el beso, sorprendido y algo feliz por su confesión.

Y llegamos a su apartamento. En el transcurso del camino no dijimos nada, solo nos tomamos de la mano una vez más, eso era suficiente, eso era lo único necesario para mí, para saber que Sasuke me había perdonado, o quizás no precisamente esto, sino que solo lo olvidó. Lo importante es que ahora estábamos entrando a su apartamento.

Enciende la luz y yo corroboro lo que me dijo Ino horas antes, que todo estaba hecho un desastre otra vez. Siento que me mira de reojo, esperando a que dé alguna clase de reprimenda o solo una llamada de atención. Pues, a pesar que noto aquel desastre de ropa sucia y papeles por doquier, solo pasé adelante, y me senté en la orilla de la cama, la cual también tenía ropas usadas, quizás sudorosas y algo sucias.

- Disculpa, pero creo que ya no podrás cambiarme, soy muy desordenado. –Me dice con la misma pena como cuando me llevó ahí por primera vez.

- No te preocupes, asi está bien, se que ya no te podre cambiar.

Se acerca a la cama, y quita todas las cosas que estaban en ella, la ropa, los papeles, todo, hasta que esta al fin quedo algo presentable, lo suficiente como para que un humano se echara. Se echa a un costado.

- Ven a mi costado – Me dice, cariñoso. Solo le obedezco, ya no me importa nada, ni que me trató mal, ni que me hizo llorar en frente de todos, humillándome en parte, ni mucho menos que me trato de besar a la fuerza. No me importa, solo me echo a su costado, tratando de aprovechar el momento, porque con él, no sabes cuándo será el último.

Yo empiezo a besarlo, pensé que a eso se refirió cuando me dijo que me fuera a la cama, a que, una vez más, tendríamos sexo. Me sorprendo al ver que mis besos no son correspondidos.

- No, Naruto – Me dice, alejando su rostro del mío. – Hoy no haremos eso. Ponte de espaldas. – Me ordena.

No entiendo nada, pero lo hago, me pongo de espaldas a él, sin saber que está haciendo, o peor aún, que está planeando hacer. Pero lo planeado no fue nada del otro mundo, y sin embargo, sentí que estaba en su mundo, el mundo de Sasuke, un mundo de ternura confusa. Me abrazo por detrás, me abrazo tan fuerte, y tan dulce a la vez, que pensé que ya no me dejaría escapar jamás, que me quedaría ahí, en sus brazos, quizás no para siempre, pero si por un largo, largo tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Naruto? Hoy no tendremos sexo – Me dice desde atrás, al oído – Hoy solo quiero abrazarte, sentir que estas acá, conmigo, algo que no sentí en los últimos días, y que me estaba matando. Hoy solo haremos eso, te quedaras acá, junto a mí, durante toda la noche, apresado en mis brazos.

Sorprendido por la confesión (que no tendremos sexo hoy) me siento algo decepcionado, pero también feliz por lo que luego dijo, que me quedaría junto a él durante toda la noche. Eso era suficiente, creo.

- Te quiero, Naruto – Dice al final. Yo escucho esta pequeña frase, este diminuto enunciado, y sabía que, de no estar aprisionado por los fuertes brazos del azabache, hubiera saltado como un niño, como solía hacer cuando mamá preparaba ramen en el almuerzo. Era feliz.

- Yo también te quiero, Sasuke, y mucho – Le digo, para sumergirme en su olor, en el peculiar olor a perfume que emanaba de sus ropas, y que tenia aquel poder hipnotizante que me hizo llegar hasta acá, a parar en sus brazos.

* * *

Autor: Muchas Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima, habrá una sorpresita xd


	6. Soy Tu Muso  Extra

Hola a todos. La sorpresa es que este cap es como que una especie de extra (por eso el nombre).

Es acerca de como fue la relacion de Naruto con Gaara. Se que esperan el Sasunaru, pero denle una oportunidad, me esforce mucho ^_^

* * *

**_Soy Tu Muso - Extra  
_**

Y ahí estaba yo, llorando en mi patio una vez más. Acabo de decirles a mis padres que soy gay. Pensé que, como había recientemente ingresado a la universidad de Konoha, lo entenderían, comprenderían que su único hijo no tenía las mismas afinidades sexuales que ellos. No lo entendieron. Me dijeron que eso no era posible, que ellos no habían cometido pecado o equivocación alguna para que Dios los castigue de esa forma. Mi madre estaba confundida, diciéndome que no bromee de esa manera, cuando la revelación que acababa de hacer era todo menos una broma. Mi padre se puso serio, diciendo que eso solo era algo temporal, algo que pasaría con el tiempo, asi de estúpido se portó. Solo salí de la casa, y me adentré entre el gigantesco patio que estaba a las espaldas.

Lloraba como no lo hacía en bastante tiempo, lamentándome de la clase de padres que tenía. Hubiera preferido que me botaran de la casa, antes que pretender que lo que estaba diciendo no tenia seriedad alguna. Sigo tirado en el césped bien cuidado, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que encontrarme con Gaara.

Lo llamo al móvil. Me manda a la casilla de voz. Odio cuando tiene el móvil apagado. Le dejo un mensaje, que me llamara apenas recibiera el mensaje. No pasaron más de 5 minutos para que mi teléfono empezara a timbrar. Le digo que lo quiero ver, que es muy importante, que lo amo y que no quería que jamás nos separemos. Entiende que es grave, no siempre suelo ser tan expresivo con él. Me dice que vaya a su apartamento (Sus padres ya le habían dejado vivir solo) y que también me quería.

Corto la llamada y me dirijo hacia el interior de la casa para cambiarme, lavarme un poco la cara para que no se notara que había llorado a mares. Subo por las escaleras y veo hacia la mesa, donde hace ya casi una hora les había dicho a mis padres la verdad acerca mi opción sexual. Ellos seguían ahí, mi padre con los dedos sobre sus sienes, al parecer le dolía la cabeza. Mi mamá solo lo veía, confundida como siempre.

Voy hacia mi cuarto, intentando olvidar a esos dos. Me alisto con rapidez y salgo de mi casa cuanto antes, sin dar aviso a los jefes de la casa. Seguro lo entenderían.

Salgo a caminar (mejor dicho, trotar) hacia el apartamento de Gaara. En el camino ya me había chocado con mucha gente, mientras que mucha otra ya me había lanzado insultos por mi torpeza. Suelo ser distraído, pero hoy más que nunca. Llego al edificio en el que vive mi pelirrojo, y toco el timbre del séptimo piso, en donde vive él. Me dice por el intercomunicador que le diga al guardián que me deje pasar, que ya me conoce. Le digo que no, que quiero que él baje a recibirme, que en serio me siento mal hoy. Lo entiende, como siempre.

Lo veo a través de la reja y me emociono. Abre la puerta y lo abrazo, para empezar a llorar en su hombro. Entiende que no solo es grave, sino gravísimo. Me dice que me calme, que subamos a su apartamento, que ahí conversaríamos mejor. Subimos por el ascensor tomados de la mano, mientras muchas miradas acusadoras nos invadían. Entramos al apartamento y me echo en su sofá, llorando aun más, recordando las palabras y gestos de mis padres (además quiero que se acerque y me pregunte qué es lo que paso). Lo hace, me toca la espalda y me dice que puedo confiar en él, cosa que yo ya sabía desde hace años. Me limpio un poco la cara (la cual estaba empapada por las lágrimas) y le cuento todo lo que pasó, como mis padres se tomaron la noticia. Noches anteriores ya le había comentado a Gaara que les diría a mis padres, y él me advirtió de que algo asi pasaría. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber hecho caso.

Gaara me escucha, no me dice un "te lo dije" en ningún momento, solo escucha todo lo que tengo que decir, y una vez termine, me abraza, me besa de forma tierna y me dice que no me preocupe, que él está ahí, y que siempre estará ahí, a servicio mío. Lloro aun mas, pero de la felicidad de saber que tengo un novio tan lindo y tierno.

Me quedo por horas en su apartamento, solo hablando, recordando, y pensando en el futuro. El tonto me comenta que quiere tener diez hijos. ¿En donde los meteríamos? No hay forma de tener tantos hijos, yo solo quiero uno, un lindo pelirrojo, para que, cada vez que lo vea, me recuerde cuanto es que amo a su padre.

Me estoy quedando dormido en su regazo.

- ¿Naruto? – Dice casi susurrando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto.

- ¿Qué tal si nos fugamos? – Me dice y yo me despierto por completo ante esa propuesta (que no sé si es cierta o de broma)

- ¿Estás loco? – Le pregunto algo aturdido por su comentario.

- Yo te amo, tú me amas, no necesitamos nada más.

- Tu sí que te volviste loco, deberías dormir de una vez, estas con mucho sueño.

- Bueno… yo solo decía… - Me dice, para luego bajar la cabeza, sabe que no puedo luchar contra eso, Gaara es demasiado bueno, y yo demasiado malo (o asi me hacía sentir).

- Recién acabamos de ingresar a la universidad, piensa en todos los meses que estudiamos para ingresar, se irían a la basura.

Gaara se para y se va hacia la cocina, apartándose con cuidado de mi cabeza, la que ha estado apoyada en sus piernas por muchas horas. Veo que toma un vaso y se sirve agua (tiene una de esas cocinas americanas) y luego vuelve al sofá, para sentarse a mi costado.

- Si no lo quieres, entonces no se hace – Dice con calma – Solo fue una idea momentánea, me pareció buena, por eso te la dije, pero si tu no lo deseas, pues no.

Ese era el problema, que las ideas arriesgadas no eran para mí. Soy demasiado sensato, no me gusta tomar riesgos, cosa para la que Gaara es buenísimo, otra razón por la que me gusta tanto.

- Qué te parece si, en vez de eso, nos vamos solos tu y yo de viaje- Le digo de forma animada, para cambiar esa cara que tenia después de que yo desechara por completo su idea.

Su cara cambia de una decepcionada a una repentinamente alegre.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eso es perfecto! – Me dice, mientras me aprieta en un abrazo, algo que recibo con cariño, aunque me este asfixiando.

Veo la hora en mi celular y veo que tengo como 5 llamadas perdidas. Seguro era el pesado de mi padre, llamando para saber en dónde estaba su hijo homosexual, solo porque mi mama esta que se lo pide. Le digo que ya me tengo que ir.

- Te acompaño – Propone Gaara, y yo no me niego.

Salimos del edificio, ya el cielo está oscuro, y la calle llena de gente lista para la vida nocturna. Gaara no me deja ir solo cuando ya es muy tarde, según él, me pueden hacer algo, como si yo fuera una niña tonta y desamparada. Ya ni me molesto en decirle que puedo irme solo, sé que no me dejara.

Caminamos por esas calles, las modernas y muy bien iluminadas calles de Tokio, en camino hacia mi casa. Por el camino vemos a otra pareja de chicos, tomados de la mano. Gaara me mira, quiere tomar mi mano, pero sabe que no se lo permitiré, no en frente de mucha gente. En el edificio fue diferente, estaba triste, ahora estoy mejor, que ni lo sueñe.

Seguimos caminando, tratando de hacer el trayecto lo más lento posible, viendo cosas a través de los ventanales, hablando de bobadas sin sentido, pero que nos hacían sentir felices. Quedamos en que iríamos a la casa de playa de mis padres, no está muy alejada de la ciudad, yo ya vería la forma de convencerlos.

- ¡Qué buen trasero! – Se escucha que alguien grita desde atrás. Gaara y yo volteamos y vemos que son unos tipos, cuatro de hecho, asquerosos, al parecer borrachos, que no tienen nada que hacer más que gritar groserías (que ellos toman como piropos).

- ¡¿A quién le estás diciendo eso? – Exige Gaara, poniéndose al frente mío.

- ¡No estamos hablando contigo, pelirrojo, le decimos a la lindura que esta junto a ti! ¡¿Qué haces con ese tipo que no tiene ni cejas? ¡Ven con nosotros, para ensenarte lo que es gozar! – Esto último lo dijo moviendo su pelvis, haciendo una clara morbosidad.

- ¡Malditos, ya verán! – Grita Gaara con rabia, caminando hacia ellos. Lo detengo antes que cometa una locura, lo sujeto del brazo y le digo que nos vayamos, que no les haga caso. El seguía furioso, pero me vio y decidió seguir con nuestro camino.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! –Seguían gritando los trogloditas esos, mientras yo le decía que no mire para atrás, que los deje hablar solos. Sabía que, si Gaara se metía en una pelea, podría incluso salir lastimado, cosa que yo no quería para nada.

Sigo calmando a Gaara, me quedo agarrado de su brazo, para que se le bajara esa calentura que los idiotas esos le provocaron.

Llegamos a mi casa y me besa como despedida. Le digo que tome otro camino, o mejor aún, que tome un taxi, que no quería que se vuelva a topar con esos tipos.

- No creas que no puedo ponerlos en su sitio, pero no haré nada que tú no quieras – Dice al final, para darme un último beso en la frente. Levanta la mano para parar un taxi, se sube, y se despide por enésima vez a través de la ventana.

Me adentro a mi casa. Escucho a mi padre algo enojado por la hora en que llego, y mi madre con tono preocupado preguntándome en donde estuve (ella siempre está preocupada). No les respondo, solo subo a mi cuarto, cierro con seguro, y me tiro a mi cama, pensando en Gaara, en la suerte que tuve en encontrarlo, en como mucha gente daría un riñón por tener a alguien como él, sin saber que, años mas tarde, ese amor se iría a la basura…

* * *

Gracias por leer. Estare ausente por un tiempo, mi madre viene de viaje, no la veo siempre, asi que estare con ella y no entrare a la laptop.

Si quieren leer mas de mi, pues leen mi otro fanfic xd

!Feliz navidad desde ahora! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan ^_^


End file.
